When We Cross Paths
by RosaFoetida
Summary: Juuri and Haruka didn't just keep one secret. They kept two. What if Yuuki wasn't the only one hidden from the vampire world? Includes an OC. Three vampires. Two girls. One fate. KXY
1. When It Hurts

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or its' characters, but hey, I own this story and thats good enough for me. :)

* * *

The distinct smell of blood lingers around the mansion,almost seemingly choking the blood-thirsty girl as she held onto her prize possession in her hands and waited as the red liquid gradually flowed down her throat, reliving a feeling of ecstacy she felt only once every few days.

Although he was a pureblood, the only male pureblood in fact, the cringing feeling he felt as she bit her two sharp fangs onto his smooth neck was nerve wrecking but the love he felt for her was nonetheless, everlasting, and he merely held on to her patiently as she got her fair share of his blood.

* * *

She wondered almost every single day she lived in this huge and beautiful mansion how she could ever have such a fate to be with a beautiful,gentle and kind pureblood like him, who would protect her at all costs. The love he felt for her was returned the same. However, she still felt that pang of guilt every time she tasted his sweet blood. She felt a sense of fear, pain and sadness overwhelm her as each gulp of blood journeyed down her throat, quenching her thirst. He never once showed her a happy smile - no, not the normal ones he gave her - but a truly happy and light smile.

As she thought this, another pang of guilt engulfed her. She was the cause of his pain, sadness and fear but she was already by his side - and would be there forever - but yet, he had never once smiled that way nor did he ever consult her. Anyway, she was just a pathetic little girl who depended on him for everything. Why would he bother to consult her? She thought, causing a particular frown to appear on her face - the same as that of Kaname's.

* * *

Again, he failed. He failed to make her smile. He did, that was true, but always ALWAYS afterwards he would see her with a sad frown. He wondered why she forced herself to be with him. As much as he was a strong and mighty pureblood, the sense of lost when he thought of ever losing her drove his mind on overdrive and made him hyperventilate on some occasions. He tried his best to make her happy but still, her heart was still half with Zero. Indeed, she said that she wanted to be with him forever, but out of pity? Or really true love?

He wanted to know. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, sliding them against his fangs. The first time he ever bit her, on that cold snowy night, with the wind and snow on full breeze, she relented, hesitated and struggled. He sighed. Maybe, he and Yuuki were not meant to be with each other. Although their paren... no, Juuri and Haruka were happy together, they never would follow their footsteps. It would all end up in tears and pain. His heart wrenched at the thought, causing a particular frown to appear on his face - the same as that of Yuuki's.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Give me, umm, 5 reviews and THEN I will continue! Mwuhaha! :3

RosaFoetida here, signing off.


	2. Please Come Back To Me

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :)

* * *

I want to be by your side forever...Yes, that was what she said, her eyes brimming with tears of love...or of pity? He sighed at the thought. Forever was too strong a word for her to say. Could they even last forever?

Going down the Kuran mansion staircase, step by step, with an aura of grace and elegance, she held a sad expression... No, a serious expression? This was the first time he could not read her like an open book. He frowned slightly but remained composed.

"Yuuki, is there a problem?" he asked, the deep pools of crimson in his eyes filled with hidden worry and anguish.

Wearing a knee-length baby blue striped dress, she seemed dazed. However, hearing him call out her name, she tilted her head to his direction.

"Good Evening, Onii-sama," she bowed solemnly as she greeted him. Her tone of voice seemed strange - almost as if she didn't want to see him.

Kaname could not take it much longer. The painful silence awaiting them would lead to awkwardness and finally, he stood up, grabbed his trenchcoat and left the mansion into the cold winter night. He paced down the walkway, a permanent frown on his face.

Yuuki's face showed no happiness. He knew that, but yet, he did not dare to question the reason behind such a sad expression. He looked back towards the mansion. It was quiet, unlike the time when Juuri and Haruka lived there. He sighed. The footsteps following him seemed to shadow his loneliness.

Yuuki was different. She used to bear a sweet and innocent smile. However, now, she merely gave him smiles that were perpetually forced. Sometimes, she wouldn't smile at all.

He remembered how Yuuki would call out his name sweetly. "Kaname senpai!" she would exclaim and even in his deepest problems, she would cheer him up just like that. She only smiled like that during the times in the academy - during the times she was a _human_.

Suddenly, a sharp pain developed in his throat. His eyes glowed red, the colour of blood. He felt an overwhelming feeling of thirst. He refused to give in and continued to walk steadily towards a direction he did not know. The jaw-clenching pain stinged him and when he could no longer bear it, he slumped onto the ground, panting heavily.

He needed Yuuki. He needed the old Yuuki. He needed _his_ old Yuuki.

* * *

He left. He left her there. All by herself. He left her. All. _Alone_.

Silent pleading tears flowed down her cheeks. She hated this feeling. The awful pain in her heart throbbed. She whimpered. How could he leave her alone? Finally, unable to control the pain much longer, she wailed aloud, calling out his name over and over again.

Hah, what would people say. What a child! A pureblood crying!

She no longer cared. Hugging her knees, she sobbed painfully. The only one who could soothe her was him. She remembered how he would hug her close and without saying a word, she knew she was okay. But, right now, she felt like breaking apart.

She needed him. She hated him. She wanted him. She despised him. All this confusion piling up one after another was close to killing her. Where was he when she needed him?

"Kaname-senpai..." she whimpered. However, there was no response. The mansion was empty and so was her heart.

She needed Kaname. She needed the old Kaname. She needed _her _old Kaname.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading! Oh yes, my deepest apologies to everyone for the whole "review or I won't continue thing".

I'm so sorry!

I WILL update soon, I promise. Maybe tomorrow, since its SUNDAY.

Please do review, yeah?

RosaFoetida here, signing off.


	3. Silent Goodbye

**CHAPTER 3  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :)

**SUPER NEWS!!! :D**

I have just finished the whole storyline of When We Cross Paths so you guys can never worry about me never continuing.

**HORRID (_PERHAPS_) NEWS!!! :(**

I will be adding an OC. So sorry if you hate OCs but trust me! This OC HAS to be there or else no happy ending!Here's a little hint for you readers. Her name is Keira Crawford and she will be Kaname's maid.

But things aren't soooo simple. But to prevent myself from spoiling this story further, on with CHAPTER 3!  
Lets go! :3

* * *

Silence. Such hurtful silence in the Kuran mansion. However, focusing on the corner of the most elegant staircase on the left side of the mansion was a crying crimson-eyed beauty. And for once, she was feeling a pain she had never felt before.

Her soft whimpering seemed to echo around the whole mansion. But, lucky for her, no one was about and she was the only one there drowning in her painful sorrows. Reminiscing...

She wanted to get out.

* * *

"Yuuki..." he whispered to himself, causing a small fog of vapour to blear his vision.

He closed his eyes letting the freezing wing blow, sending shivers along his pale skin. He remembered fondly the time Yuuki had left with him to the Kuran mansion to spend eternity together. She was the epitome of perfection. Her long straight brown hair cascaded down her waist, her smile full of confidence of happiness ahead of them. If only it was true...

He took short breaths, soothing his blood-thirsty instincts until his eyes lost their glow. He was slumped against a tree, freezing if not for the trenchcoat he had on. Before he could stop himself, his eyes closed and he fell into a slumber.

* * *

_ "Kaname Onii-sama! You'll be back soon, right?" little Yuuki asked, her voice full of sadness, one hand clutching her teddy bear, the other grasping onto the sleeve of his shirt._

_ "Yes, of course I will Yuuki. I promise I will," he had replied._

_ Being a male pureblood was not an easy job. He held on to the responsibility of protecting the family and the rest of the vampire society. It was even more of a burden as he could only meet Yuuki every once in a week._

_ "Have a safe journey, Onii-sama," little Yuuki beckoned him to bend down and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_ After giving her a quick hug, he left the mansion, leaving Yuuki there with a promise of his return._

_

* * *

_

"Kaname Onii-sama!"

His eyes sprang open. It was all just a dream. A fragment of his memories. He looked around his surroundings. There it was, the Kuran mansion. He had better return in case Yuuki got worried. No matter what problems they had, she would always be the one he loved the most and he would never risk making her sad. With all the energy he had left, he headed towards the opposite direction... towards home.

Just as he opened the gated of the mansion, he called out her name.

"Yuuki,"

Silence passed. He repeated his action, this time, heading swiftly to each room.

"Yuuki?Where are you, Yuuki?"

He took a deep breath and placed a palm on his forehead. Yuuki's room was right in front of him, door opened wide. However, inside, there was no one. No, in fact, the room was empty. Even the resin rose he had given her that she had proudly displayed on top of her study table was gone. Her books were gone. Her clothes were gone. Most importantly, _she_ was gone.

* * *

"Sayonara, Onii-sama. Maybe it would have been better if we had never met," she whispered softly to herself. After taking a long look at her beloved home for the final time, she left the mansion, along with the memories of her child hood as well as the memories of her and Kaname.

* * *

Boo hoo, Yuuki left Kaname!!! But no worries! Instead of a "5 years later..." thing, I will continue with both sides to see how they are both doing without each other. I will of course make sure that neither stops thinking about either. But, just a warning, you'll be in for a HUGE surprise!

Oh yes, next chap, we'll FINALLY meet the Night Class students!! Yippee!

Urm, explanations next! Yuuki has yet to be introduced into the vampire society yet. So, there's no commotion that she's missing. Only the Night Class knows. So, yeah... continued soon!!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

Nana-chan here, signing off!


	4. Alike

**CHAPTER 4  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! :D

**STRANGELY WEIRD NEWS!!! :D**

Firstly, I just wanna say Happy National Day to all Singaporeans and Happy 44th Birthday to Singapore!

**NORMAL (_HECK, IM NOT SURE_) NEWS!!! **

_Fated-End san_, HI! Whats a Mary-Sue? -.-''' My lack of knowledge makes me feel _emo_.

_Ashlyn-chan_, helloooo! O.O ANGST... hmm, yeah, maybe you're right. Hmm, but what do I replace it with?Hurt/Comfort or Romance? I wanna change it toooo! .

Finally, to _RainSplash-san_ --- X) Heehee.

Now, presenting... the 4th CHAPTER!!! :DDD

* * *

"Sayonara, Onii-sama," she bidded him goodbye for the final time.

Her heart grew heavy with each step. However, she couldn't and shouldn't weaken. She had to move quickly, she noted to herself. Thankfully, she had the academy to return to. But then again, surely Kaname Onii-sama would be able to find her there. Suddenly, she paused.

"Yuuki,Good Evening," he greeted her casually, as if he knew she would do this.

"Onii-sama!" she gasped in mute shock.

It was true, she wanted, at that time, to run towards him; seek comfort and love from him so things would return back to normal - even if it lasted for only a few days. But, she didn't want things to end this way. And so, as sturdy as she could, she said,

"Onii-sama, please don't stop me. Even if you do, nothing will change. If you really lov..."

Such a difficult thing to say. What if there was no love in the first place? She thought. But before she could continue, he had started first...

"If you want to leave me, I will accept that,but I hope we won't meet again,"

* * *

Even he was shocked by his own words. He wondered where he had the courage to say those hurtful words. He glanced down on her face. Her face had reddened, he didn't know whether out of anger or pain, but she was shaking, literally.

"You are right, Onii-sama. All the pain you and I have experienced throughout these months has hardly saved our sinking relationship," looking away was her only option to stop herself from crying.

Her voice began to croak, "Gomenasai, Kaname Onii-sama! You had waited for me for 10 years and yet, I... I proved to be... a..."

She started to whimper silently, "... a huge burden on your... shoulders..." mustering all the strength she had left, she managed to say, " I'm not good enough for you... I'm so sorry!"

And she ran, away from him, away from everything. Hot tears coarsing down her reddened cheeks. Yet, she didn't know, she had left him shocked.

He stood there dumbfounded by everything she had just said, like a huge rock being thrown at him. Just as she cried, he had wanted to comfort her, tell her he loved her so very much and things would change but he, himself, did not believe things would even change for the better.

* * *

Where was she heading towards? She hardly knew. All she could think of was that one sentence he seemingly threw at her, that made the ground beneath her crumble and break. Blinded by her tears, she struck someone hard. Immediately, she fell onto the muddy ground.

Just as she opened her eyes, she heard a stranger's voice, "Oh my, my dear, are you lost? Oh dear, your blood smells delectable! Perhaps... if I bring you back, you could give me a taste?"

"No... no, scary vampire... No!" she exclaimed, cowering herself, covering her ears with her small hands.

Kicking her legs as hard as she could, she felt his presence getting closer and closer...

* * *

_"You're a disgrace to all vampire," he had told the foul beast, before destroying him limb from limb, permanently._

_He looked at her sweely, kindly with those sad eyes he carried. And yet... yet, with those eyes, she felt as though everything would be alright, everything was assured and she couldn't help but stare at him._

_"Are you okay?" he had asked her and instantly, she lunged herself towards him - her hero, her saviour, her everything._

_

* * *

_

_"Onii-sama!"_

She had shouted, eyes wide in shock when she heard a gunshot being fired. Just then, she felt a cold hard object leaning against her forehead and lifted her head up to see it.

"_Zero..._"

"When I said I would kill you, I meant it!" the silver-haired hunter shouted, hands shaking violently, as he threatened to pull the trigger.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, we can't just let Cross Yuuki..." he trailed off, as two piercing red eyes stared at him, " I mean, Yuuki-sama... We can't let Yuuki-sama leave just like that!"

"Aidou," Ruka sternly hushed him.

_Momentary silence._

"Yuuki... she has made the decision herself so we will leave it at that," he announced, warily staring at each of his loyal companions.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with his orders and merely nodded in reply.

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you," Seiren swiftly appeared, landing safely on the floor. "We have a visitor,it seems," she continued, leading all eyes to gates of the Kuran mansion that were wide open.

"_Yuuki_?"

The brunette girl standing on the doorstep shivered slightly from the cold, before introducing herself calmly with a warm smile.

"_Hajimemashite, Kaname-sama! Watashi wa Keira Crawford des. Hisashiburi des, Kaname-sama_,"

* * *

Firstly, translation first. Keira had said.... "Nice to meet you, Kaname-sama! I am Keira Crawford. Its been a long time since we met, Kaname-sama,"

**SUSPENSE!!!** (piano dramatic music playing at the BG)

Next chapter, you'll be knowing a bit more about Keira-san!!! Anyway, I will try my best to draw out Keira Crawford and I will post it okay? Maybe on my own fanfic blog or something, just so you guys can get a better look on how she's like. Maybe next week??

Oh yes, _Fated-End_ san, you might want to be sorta prepared... _Hehe_, that's because... well, Keira, she will be in the same '_league_' as Kaname and Yuuki but of course, THERE WILLLLLL BE A HAPPY ENDING!for Yuuki..

Nana-chan here, signing off!


	5. Hidden Identities

**CHAPTER 5  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

**HAPPY NEWS!!! :D**

Firstly, for those who don't want to be spoiled for the further chapters, do not read this part here, yep, HERE.  
Okkkayyy, you have been seriously warned! MWUHAHAHAH! :D

Keira will end up in love with Kaname, yep, BOOOOOOOOOOO! but she won't end up with him, because, firstly, I love my reviewers very much so I won't be MEAN and secondly, I love Yuuki very much even though she can't make quick decisions! _'''

**NORMAL REVIEWERS NEWS!!! **

_Fated-End san_, Oooooooooooooooh, I see now... Mary-Sue, okay, get it now! :D Thanks for the compliments!! XD I don't think Yuuki WILL EVERR run to Zero for comfort because then, I will hate her and I WILL make Keira-san the Mary Sue! Mwuhahhaa! Right now, its fun writing the different stuff that happen in both Kaname and Yuuki's lives because firstly, Kaname ends up with a Yuuki lookalike O.O and Yuuki is back to square UNO with Zero the vampire slayer!!! OwO

_Ashlyn-chan_, O.O The angst won't go for months because I don't really believe in stuff like Girl A likes Boy B and though they seperate for 8 years then finally meet, they still love each other!!! O_o There's a limit to how much you love someone! .

Finally, to _A and N,_ Hmm to you too... ACK,an experienced writer! ARGHHH!_ -stands in attention,waiting for spot check-_

Pity-pity, I was able to update each day because I wrote it in the morning, re-wrote (clean) it in the afternoon and update at night. But that was during the weekends. :( In fact, I finished my homework early today so I get to update!! ~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Not sure bout tomorrow, will try my BEST!

* * *

"Yuuki," a familiar voice called out her name soothingly.

She opened her eyes, half-expecting to see Kaname. However, in front of her, she saw the person she had missed the most when she had left Cross Academy - Cross Kaien. Seeing him there almost felt like a dream. She rose from her lying position and pulled him into a close embrace.

"Otou-san, I'm so glad to see you here!" she exclaimed, a sense of relief washing over her.

"I'm glad you're here too. Get some rest, you're wounded. Luckily, I managed to stop him in time. Now, go ahead, get some rest now," he mumbled, beckoning her to rest as he tucked her in like old times.

"Oyasumi, Otou-san," she whispered softly to him, just as he rose to leave.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want from Kaname-sama?" Ruka immediately stood in front of her master, prepared to fight if things go wrong.

Aidou, too, was prepared for a fight, his fist clenched tightly. The girl frowned slightly at the attention she seemed to be getting but simply replied,

"Souen-san, Aidou-san, is there... a problem?"

Both vampires were shocked at her response. In fact, they wondered how she knew their names. Clad in a hood coat, they could hardly see her face. This further rose their suspicions about her.

"Crawford-san, can you tell us why you are here please?" Kaname immediately took control of the situation, sensing the problem.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, that was rude of me!" the strange girl exclaimed, and instantly took the coat off, letting her hair fall back from behind the back of her black knee-length babydoll dress.

Loud gasps could be heard from the Kuran mansion. This sent the girl a shock. This mysterious girl, with dark brown locks and crimson red eyes; bangs just reaching her eyebrows, looked exactly the same as the pureblood princess that they had just mentioned earlier. Except for the soft curls at the ends of her long hair, nobody would probably be able to differ them apart.

"I came to be employed. My foster parents, the Crawfords, they do know Kuran Haruka-sama and Kuran Juuri-sama very well. Simply put, I came here for help actually," she explained clearly, ignoring their constant looks at her.

* * *

_"When I said I would kill you, I meant it!" he had viciously shouted, bearing a gun on her forehead._

_"Shoot," she had responded, without a tinge of doubt or hesitation in her voice._

_She held a serious expression on her face. Like she had promised Zero, if they ever met, he would kill her and she would run away. But as it seems, she had nowhere to run and if he ended her life then and there, she would die with no... regrets._

_"Just shoot," she repeated once more, grabbing his wrists, beckoning him to pull the trigger._

_And he did. However, before the bullet could be shot through her head, a strong force pushed him aside, and it merely shot her on the shoulder._

_"Kiryuu-kun, what do you thing you're doing?!?" the Chairman's voice could be heard._

_She began to lose her vision, only able to hear the Chairman's voice calling out her name._

* * *

She rose awake. _Zero_... How long had she not met him? It had been so long since she left with Kaname Onii-sama, she almost forgot how many months had passed. Staring out the window, at the cold winter night, she recalled the day she had gained back her vampire instincts, through the taste of his sweet blood. She wondered what he could be doing now, perhaps staring out the window, thinking of her too?

* * *

"Jack Crawford is your father, am I right?" he asked her, eyes never leaving hers.

Jack Crawford had always helped his family before Yuuki was born and used to be Haruka's close companion. However,after Yuuki was born, he had left on her 4th birthday, without saying a single goodbye. Ever since then, Juuri and Haruka hardly spoke of him or mentioned his name.

"Yes,he is," she replied, holding her left shoulder, as she felt a freezing pain develop; probably from the cold.

Slowly, as Kaname and Keira started their conversation, the Night Class students left, one by one, leaving them on their own.

"Your parents left the country without a word," Kaname said, glaring at her face.

"That is, of reasons that I'm not allowed to tell you of, Kaname-sama," she hastily replied, taking a sip of the hot tea she was served, letting the warmth overwhelm her.

"Jack Crawford was a very important friend to Haruka," he continued, staring her down.

"Yes he was. However, both he and my foster mother have passed away recently and my purpose for coming here is to be employed as a noble worker," she explained, equally staring at him, showing no signs of fear for the pureblood.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he merely said.

"Although they have taken care of me for a good twelve years, I _hardly_ feel a connection to them so it is _hardly_ a loss but still, I thank you for your kind words," she briskly replied, putting her cup back on its saucer, causing a soft clank.

Sensing his curiosity, she continued, "I have never known my real parents and as much as an orphan as I am, I do not wish for pity, Kaname-sama and I hope you understand that. Simply put, I will take on any job you have for me so if you would please,"

He nodded, no more questions asked, one hand resting on his chin. However, the girl had one more question for him,

_"Kaname-sama, where is Yuuki-sama?"_

* * *

Sorry for any grammatical errors, typed this out in a rush! Will retype the errors tomorrow,okay?

Loved the last conversation between Kaname and Keira, it was so tense since Keira spoke all serious and Kaname replied all serious. Next chapter! Zero and Yuuki will so called FINALLY speak and they will meet face to face with Kaname and Keira. Misconceptions? Misunderstandings? You want it, I bring it!

Just realized I sounded like an advertiser! So, anyhow, pls review your ideas for the next folllowing chapters pls!! REVIEW! Bye! .

Nana-chan here, signing off.

* * *


	6. Shadows

**CHAPTER 6  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

**HAPPY NEWS!!! :D**

I like shoulders. :DDD

Oh yes, umm, I kinda ended up giving a Yuuki lookalike to Kaname so that interesting stuff can happen. If he's stuck with a stranger character, he'll just ANGST all the way until he meets Yuuki right?

**NORMAL REVIEWERS NEWS!!! **

_iHeartVK-san_, Yeah,its so sad to see two lovers apart!!! Which horrid creature made them separate this way?!? _-all fingers points at Nana-chan-_ I AM INNOCENT I TELL YOU!

_Fated-End san_, O.O Ouhhh kayyyyyyyyyyyyy. Well, anyway, the Crawfords are not Japanese... Definitely not. Problem is, even I don't know what they ware. Maybe they're from England? _-wonders why she's asking a reviewer a question that was asked to her-_

_Destiny-N,_ Hmm, it must be bacause of my connection with shoulders...O.O By the way, nice word. "frenching"_ -says 'frenching' a million times-_

_KuranPrincess, _thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I do daydream too! Yay for daydreaming! XD

Unfortunately, I haven't updated for two days. So Im very sorry! :( Also, I haven't planned nor written this following chapter so it might not be SOO good.I apologize if its not up to your expectations!

* * *

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

Total silence developed in the Cross household. The Chairman and Zero had left early for the Hunters' Association meeting leaving her behind on her own. The feeling of nostalgia as she pranced from room to room was enticing and she could hardly wait for the time when she would be ready to go back to her school,Cross Academy and meet up with all her friends. Yes, it was true, she was still thinking a lot about her Onii-sama. The scene when they had seperated replayed in her mind over and over again, almost like an illusion. Like as if, at any moment of time, she could run back to him and everything would be alright. But it wasn't true and this was neither a dream or an illusion. In fact, she knew that she might never see him again. Plus, Zero was hardly a friend to her now. He had avoided her again that day and she could not bring herself to speak a word to him. She would always hide away from him whenever she felt the thirst for blood, chugging down the blood tablets even though she used to have her own source of blood.

"Who's there?" she exclaimed in shock, when she heard the slamming of the front door.

She had been in her room, taking blood tablets again. Her thirst seemed to grow efficiently those days. Especially when he would think of him, of what he had told her that night, she would feel a sense of urgency for his blood. Slowly walking out the room, she peeped at the living room.

"Zero?" she called out.

He turned around, an expression of total shock when he saw her. He had thought that she was out, maybe at Cross Academy or someplace else. The meeting had ended and Zero was given permission to leave first. Suddenly, he stood up. This made her jump. He walked past her, like he couldn't see her at all. Like she was invisible. She held her breath. It was awkward between them. Even so because of their different positions in society. She was a pureblood princess and he, a vampire hunter.

After keeping quiet for a few minutes, she finally spoke, "I'll...I'll go buy some groceries. There's some food in the kitchen,"

Two sentences. That was the most that she spoke to him. A small frown threatened to appear on her face as she grabbed her coat and left the Cross household. She walked briskly towards the direction of the shops, thinking fervently of the way to lighten things up with her and Zero. They had been like brother and sister since young and she would never severe ties with him but it seemed as though he had taken the first step, hardly speaking to her unless it was necessary. Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. She started to quicken her pace, never looking back. It must be another hunter trying to hurt her, the pureblood princess. The footsteps grew louder, signalling her to run; which she did, until she felt someone pulling on her wrist. She turned abruptly, ready to attack this beast.

"Yuuki," he merely said, immediate pulling her back.

"Zero, you... what are you doing?" she asked, pulling her wrist gently from his grasp while looking away.

"The Chairman asked me to take care of you. You can't leave the house without his permission, remember?" he mumbled, hands slipped into his pockets.

Yes, she had forgotten, the Chairman had wanted to keep her safe from any predators waiting to pounce on her so he had asked Zero to follow her wherever she went unless she was in the house. This had alarmed both teenagers and they had wanted to object but seeming as though they did not want to hurt each others' feelings, they merely nodded to his instructions. She constantly reminding herself never to leave the house and he, constantly telling himself never to stay. This memory reeled her heart. The frown that had already vanished from her face reappeared once again and she replied harshly,

"You know what Zero? It's okay if you hate me now. I know a lot of things have happened, and even I couldn't stick to our promise. Its fine, I can go by myself,okay?"

Her voice, tired and as if resigned to fate gave him a big shock. The old Yuuki would not give up that easily. He cringed. But this _wasn't_ the old Yuuki. This was the_ new_ Yuuki, the pureblood princess, the highest ranking in the vampire society. Without him noticing, she had rose up the ranks first, leaving him behind. But she would never know how he felt without her. The painful loneliness, seeping into his skin, into his mind, crushing him harshly. The pain that buried him alive, reminded him of his past. But she wouldn't know. She c_ouldn't_ know.

Without his realization, he had clung onto her wrists tightly, never wanting to let go. Even when he realized his foolish action, one part of him refused to let go. He had wanted to meet her for so long,his heart growing colder and colder as he thought of her life with Kaname. He selfishly slided his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him and resting his chin warmly on the top of her head. Her body froze underneath him, but he didn't care. He had waited too long for this warmth to be his and he wasn't letting go, never letting go.

"Why did you have to return?" he whispered silently to himself.

* * *

"Good morning, Kaname-sama," she greeted him, bowing gracefully.

Clad in a white long sleeved dress and knee-length black boots, she looked exquisitely beautiful. She gently placed a cup of hot tea on his table, before making her way out. However, she was instead stopped by him, as he asked,

"Are you going somewhere?"

She smiled warmly,a little surprised by his question.

"To the grocery store. Do you... No, its okay," she immediately stopped herself.

Asking a pureblood whether he wanted to buy groceries? With an employee too? It was indeed an unbelievably stupid question to ask.

"Yes I would, please wait for me at the living room," he briskly responded, seriousness spelled all over his face.

And so she did, although a bit shocked by his response. She, herself, felt confused but merely followed her master's orders. _Master?_ It was a difficult word to say. But it was true and she couldn't change the facts. She was a servant and he was her master. She began to reminisce, to the most painful moment of her life. She had pleaded, pleaded for them not to leave her but with pitifully sad smiles, they had assured her that it was okay and once everything was over...

"Keira, we may go now," she immediately jolted from her reverie, nodding furiously.

Side by side, it was very awkward. He hardly spoke a single word to her, looking at the beautiful trees surrounding the mansion. She, however, had a lot to say to him but merely kept herself quiet. After all, that was what servants do, right?

"Here we are," she stuttered, relieved to be able to break the silence.

He nodded slightly, he; himself, reminiscing. He remembered when Yuuki had tried finding him when she was younger. She had drifted herself all the way here and luckily, he was able to find her in time. She was crying pitifully when he spotted her and had ran into his arms when she saw him. Afterwards, he had asked her whether she had wanted to visit the shops in which she said yes, but insisted that they held hands so that she wouldn't get lost again. When he snapped out of it, he saw her face in front of him, smiling warmly as she beckoned him to go into the shop ahead.

"Yuuki, hold my hands, you don't want to be lost again, do you?" he carelessly asked, leaving her curious and shocked.

"Kaname-sama?"

He frowned. He had forgotten, it was only Keira there with him. However, suddenly, he felt a small hand slipping itself into his. He turned to look at her, surprised by her action. And she, smiling as sweetly as she could,said,

"Hai, Kaname Onii-sama,"

* * *

"Zero, the shop's over ahead," she ushered.

The silence barrier had broken and they had talked for the first time in months. After having silently holding onto her earlier on, she had drowned all her sorrows to him, feeling a sense of relief as he, too, spoke to her calmly and for once,_ for once_, he broke into a small smile, even if it was small.

He seemed confused. After all, being a vampire hunter, he hardly went to shops like these. However, he quietly followed her, feeling equally relieved to have finally see her smile like the old Yuuki once more. And he could sense it too, the old Yuuki, starting to reappear. Suddenly, he was pushed back. Yuuki, standing in front of him, gasped aloud.

"Kaname Onii-sama?" she exclaimed, shocked to see a girl, hands tightly clasped with his.

"Yuuki," he replied, staring straight at Zero.

* * *

HAHAHAHA, I love this chapter. Probably, you readers would be cursing Keira now, huh? Stuff like "What?!? She touched his hand!" I totally understand. Sorry for the lesser qualitied work though, but I will have time tomorrow since its Friday and all. BYE!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!

Nana-chan here,signing off.


	7. Unescapeable Nightmare

**CHAPTER 7  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

**NORMAL REVIEWERS NEWS!!! **

_A and V_, Umm, yes, drama. Oh yes, btw, HI!!!

_KuranPrincess, _Haha, coincidentially, for the next chapter... Yuuki and Keira will meet in their own school.

Been soooo busy because my school's common tests are nearing and I have to study. So after this chapter, I can only update around... once a week??? SORRY! .

* * *

"Onii-sama!" she exclaimed, severe shock written on her pain-stricken face as she examined the beautiful girl holding hands with him.

"Yuuki," he merely replied indifferently, staring straight at Zero before sighing slightly.

The scene became awkward for all four of them. Yuuki, having found out that the girl standing next to her brother was extremely identical to her, could not believe what she was seeing. The cold bitterness in her heart began to grow as she looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Yuuki-sama, its not what you..." the stunned girl began to speak but was interrupted by her master.

"There's no need to explain, Keira," he mumbled, tightening his grasp on her hand as she attempted to pull away.

Yuuki looked away. Her face turned red. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as the two figures in front of her began to walk past her. He had on an expression of sadness while she, one of guilt. Just when he walked a step past her, the tears that she had managed to hold back a while ago came flowing down her cheeks and onto the cement pavement.

She turned, facing his back a few metres away, and after taking a deep breath, she shouted in agony and pain, " I HATE YOU!" her tone lowered gradually, voice croaking up, " But... why... why is it so.. so hard to forget... you?"

She slumped onto the ground, both hands covering her tear-stained face. Zero, whom immediately stood in front of her protectively, spoke to him seriously,

"Kuran-senpai, I hope you will stop disturbing Yuuki as of today,"

Sternly, he said. Hands clenched into fists and face smothered with anger, he stared at Kaname and Keira as they left.

She saw him look back, with the saddest expression but he he eventually left when Zero spoke up. Suddenly, she felt a warm pair of arms clutching her shaking body. _Zero_.. She looked at him pitifully, before finally falling into his arms, sobbing quietly.

* * *

"Why?" she whispered to him, an expression of anger as she turned to look at her.

Throughout the whole day, they remained quiet. Kaname's grasp loosened as soon as he lose sight of Yuuki and she pulled her hand away from him roughly. At the time she heard Yuuki's pleading cries, she felt a burning feeling of guilt develop in her heart. She was angry... at him, for not letting go, not letting her explain to Yuuki properly. But, what she was most angry about was the fact that he used her, out of pain and jealousy against Yuuki. Just when they reached the Kuran mansion, she questioned him angrily.

"Why did you have to do that, Kaname-sama!"her tone of voice rising tremendously, eyes filled with burning anger.

He remained quiet, staring at her face that resembled the one he loved, with that sad look he always carried. Again, she was being used and then thrown away. Again and again, everytime. _Worthless_.

"What do you think this is? Some kind of stupid game so that you can use me as and when you please? Using me like I'm some kind of object! Always using me like an..." her voice croaked, hot tears coarsing down her cheeks with eyes full of hurt and confusion.

He moved towards her. She wouldn't understand how he felt. Seeing her again, with that... that beast! The pain that stabbed him as he saw her smiling towards Zero but then changed into a horrid frown when she saw him. Keira wouldn't understand. No, she would never understand.

He lifted a hand up to her shoulder but she pushed it off, loudly shouting, " Don't touch me! You Kurans, you useless Kurans! Always doing this to me like I'm a toy! Like I have no feelings! You.. You!" she wailed, banging her fists against his chest.

He, looking at her hurt expression pulled her into a close embrace, weakening her immediately, as she sobbed into his chest. Clinging onto his white shirt, catching her breath, her mind eventually whisked away and her eyes closed shut into a deep slumber.

* * *

_"You useless girl! Thinking you're so great! Come here you worthless brat! Piece of trash!" he shouted furiously, a metal rod in his hand as he chased after the poor little girl._

_"Otou-san, no, PLEASE!" she pleaded, running into her room._

_He caught up with her easily. Eyes showing intense hatred, he beat her senseless as she screamed for mercy._

_"You think you're better than everyone else, don't you, you useless brat! You're as useless as your two horrible parents!" he shouted, violently beating her, kicking her hard in the stomach._

_"Onegai Otou-san. Please don't! PLEASE NOO!!!"_

_she screamed aloud, cowering her bleeding head. Immediately, the scene changed. She was in a dark room, nothing but emptiness. A deep voice laughed, echoing around the room._

_"Who's there?" her shrill voice shouted in panic._

_"YOU'RE PARENTS DON'T WANT YOU!"_

_"YOU'RE PARENTS DON'T NEED YOU!"_

_"YOU'RE PARENTS DON'T LOVE YOU!"_

_"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!!!"_

_Those four sentences repeated one after another, causing the little girl to cry aloud, covering her eyes and ears as she crouched onto the floor._

_"NOBODY WANTS A USELESS PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

She screamed as loudly as she could. Once her eyes opened, the tears that had already stopped began to flow once more.

"I don't want to disappear," she muttered, pulling the blanket up to her knees as she sobbed quietly.

She looked out the small window of her bedroom. The sun was about to rise soon. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress, she stood up, opened the bedroom door, and left the room with a confident smile on her face.

However, deep in her heart, she was fervently praying and wishing... that the nightmare she had would leave her one day.

* * *

Now you understand Keira's situation, right? Tell me how you guys feel after reading this!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!

Nana-chan here,signing off.


	8. Mirror Image

**CHAPTER 8  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

**NORMAL REVIEWERS NEWS!!! **

_OKAY, first! _I'm so sorry I haven't updated for 3 days!!!Because I'll be having my Common Tests so I have a lot to study, what with my English,Math,Literature,Geography,History,Science and my Mother Tongue(which is like a second language), so I really don't have much time to update you see! Hope you guys will like this unplanned chapter!! XO

_KuranPrincess, _Relax!!! I don't mind your opinions. Keep them coming! Yeah, well I do realise that but no worries, next chapter, it will be FULL-ON YuMe to make you readers more... happier I guess? Also, next chapter, I WON'T be describing Yuuki's beauty.... Kaname will! XD

Please enjoy!!!

* * *

"Kaname-sama!!!" she shouted out his name, banging on his room door, a smile plastered on her bright face.

She was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse and a white pleated skirt, covered in a white and black coat with a red ribbon as well as a white one neatly tied on her long brown hair, complete with long black leggings and black knee-length boots. Yes, she was wearing the Night Class uniform.

"Kaname-sama, are you ready to go?" she exclaimed once more and immediately, the door swung open, revealing a tall handsome brunette clad smartly in his white uniform. His face, however, showed no happiness but more of... annoyance? Yes, his face showed irritation but when he did look down on the girl who caused this, his expression immediately toned down as he gazed over her face, excitement spelled all over.

"So, do I look okay?" she asked, turning around once as he looked at her from head to toe.

He nodded slowly. However, paused, then giving a frown and shaking his head, he pulled the ribbon tying her hair, letting the long brown hair cascade down her back. She, whom hardly expected such a reaction, immediately turned a flush of red. But, remained composed as he walked pass her, quickly muttering,

"We can go now, Keira."

* * *

_"CHAIRMAN,PLEASEEEE!!!!!Otou-san! That's unfair! C'mon!" she had exclaimed right in front of his face, sulking like a little child, as he shook his head over and over again._

_He sighed, "Yuuki-chan, you just can't go back to the academy right now. The whole school now knows..." he paused, "...the truth and you don't want them to over-react when they see you there. Especially, of your position."_

_She frowned. Just as he closed the door, she shrieked,_

_"OTOU-SAN, YOU CAN'T RESTRICT MY FREEDOM AND MY LIFE!"_

_Silence emerged. Suddenly, the door sprang open and the Chairman, sighing in defeat, said, "Okay, fine. BUT! But, Kiryuu-kun must follow... HE MUST!"_

_She jumped up from her sitting position and ran towards him, giving him a huge hug while exclaiming, "ARIGATO! ARIGATO Otou-san!"_

* * *

She smiled at the memory. Certainly, she knew that he would eventually give in and the whole sulking-and-frowning-like-a-little-kid idea worked perfectly. She giggled, jumping off her bed eagerly as she got ready for a bath and to change into her uniform.

"It's been a long time," she mumbled, as she held on to her black and white uniform.

She smiled faintly, looking at herself in the mirror. She wondered when she became so... so serious towards life. Maybe, if she hadn't gone away, she would probably be the same unhappy person. Maybe without _him_... She shook her head vigorously. No way she was going to think about him. It was just too sad. Just _too_ sad.

She focused herself towards another subject. Yori-chan... How many months have they not met? She, becoming the Guardian and being handed the artemis. To think that a secret she's been hiding so long from her has finally been revealed. She smiled a little, pulling on the ribbon on her coat.

_Perfect_. She proceeded out the door but paused halfway, walking back into the room and opening the drawers, finally taking out a small ornament and putting it in her pocket. She knew she had to forget him but nonetheless, she would still want her good luck charm to be with her. She thought to herself as she slowly took a feel of the cool surface of the resin-covered rose. Pushing that thought away, she wondered what it would be like to see Zero in his Day Class uniform. Like old times...

* * *

"Keira?" he cautiously asked her, as he looked at her smiling face, which had lasted the whole way.

"Why are you smiling so happily?"

She smiled at him warmly, but there was a wavering look in her eyes and she merely said, "I have never went to school,Kaname-sama. Jack and Julie Crawford, they aren't who you think they are. They're just...."

"Beasts," she had wanted to say but her voice fell into a low whisper, leading to a looming frown.

"We're here," he cut her short, looking towards the huge metal gates separating them from the academy. She looked up at him, gave him a faiint smile before stepping into the huge gates, where a group of girls were steadily waiting for the arrival of their beloved senpai.

"I'll go ahead, Kaname-sa...senpai!" she exclaimed, pushing herself past the group of fangirls who were scurrying towards him frantically.

She made her way to the Chairman's office, just on the third floor. The creaks from the old wooden staircase as she went up step by step made her nervous. After all, this was the first time she went to school, especially since Jack Otou-san and Julie Okaa-san would always lock her away in her room. She laughed nervously as she slowly approached the door. Knocking softly, she opened it, revealing a tall and friendly-looking man, with spectacles and hair tied neatly with a blue ribbon.

"Nice to meet you, Chairman Cross," she exclaimed, pushing away all the fear and nervousness as she smiled at the middle-aged man warmly, a step away from something she had never gotten before - school.

* * *

"Yori-chan?" she had whispered out her name as she entered the Day Class classroom. After asking a load of Day Class students whether they knew where Sayori Wakaba was, she finally found her, sound asleep in the classroom.

"Yori-chan," she called out, lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Yuuki? What are you... Wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YUUKI!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her position into the arms of her best friend.

"No,Yori-chan, what are YOU doing here? Go rest in the dormitory, silly!" she replied, giggling at her.

"I have to wait for this new student... Keira Craw..something. Oh c'mon Yuuki, let's go! You have to tell me everything!" she excitedly screamed, pulling Yuuki's arm out the door.

They paused awkwardly as they bumped into the long haired girl, who gasped in shock at the impact. She looked at them strangely. Then, her face expression changed but remained calm.

"Anata wa..." Yuuki exclaimed, pain beginning to enter her heart.

"Yuuki-sama," she bowed solemnly, looking at her face to face, almost like a mirror image...

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. Byeee!!! Byee!!!! Review please!!!

Nana-chan here, signing off.


	9. Blood Scent

**CHAPTER 9  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

**NORMAL REVIEWERS NEWS!!! **

_Fated-End san, _Ok, wow, you have a deep disliking for Keira. eHEHE. X) UPDATE your fanfic!!! Oh yes, probably by this chapter or nsxt chapter then Yuuki will finally be together with Kaname.

_KuranPrincess, _Thanks!!!My exams will be starting this friday all the way to next friday so won't be updating for a whole week. Today's chapter will be the Keira-Yuuki conflict. And YuMe in the ends. Next chap, then the main plot will finally arise.

_MadameGore san, _Hello and thanks a billion for reading! Hope you'll enjoy the story... Hopefully! Because this is, after all, my first EVER fanfic so Im quite inexperienced.

Enjoy this chap cause I won't be updating in 7 full days. Sorry though. :)

* * *

"Yuuki-sama," she bowed solemnly, rising up from her position, facing the pureblood face-to-face.

Yori, having been shocked invertently at the similarity between the two vampires, could only gasp in shock, processing the image in front of her in her mind. She wanted to say something but alas, she was devoid of speech and merely gazed over at her best friend confusingly.

"Oh my, I apologize, Wakaba-san, Yuuki-sama. Let me introduce myself. My name is Keira, Keira..."

"Crawford," the pureblood raised her voice, an echo resounding around the classroom. She continued, voice seemingly tired, "Keira Crawford, the one with Kaname Onii-sama."

Keira clenched her fists, seemingly shocked by how straightforward the pureblood was and merely smiled faintly. She, herself, had too much in her mind to start arguing; especially with one of a higher status than her. She sighed, calmly unclenching her fists. This misunderstanding was going too far. She began to speak up, to break the unbearable silence but the pureblood spoke first, voice calm and composed,

"Keira-san, you are with Onii-sama, right?"

Again, she drew back her breath and let out a sigh. Gently closing her eyes a while, her posture fell, and she replied, "It is true that I have, for some reason, feelings for Kaname-sama."

"But then, I can't change things that just are unmendable, right?" she said this in a soft whisper, eyes falling onto the wooden floor of the old classroom.

The bell rung consistently, almost on timing. The petite girl straightened her posture, hands gently falling down the sides of her skirt. She proceeded to leave, not a word of greeting to the pureblood.

Her eyes widened, almost in utmost disbelief. She breathed in and out, heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Keira-san, please wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto the brunette's wrist, quickly asking, "What are you trying to say?"

She turned back, looked at the distraught in the pureblood's shining crimson eyes, smiled faintly and responded, "I'm saying that I will never like a man who has someone else in his heart."

With that, she slowly walked out the classroom, the dazed Yori leading her out.

* * *

Her mind seemed overloaded with profound thoughts. What she had said to Yuuki-sama, and the confession that escaped her lips. To think that she would admit such a thing to a pureblood! The first time she had met Kaname-sama, he seemed such a cold and hateful person. She had felt this way towards him and had only thought of concentrating on her work than on him. But at other times, his sad eyes were so daunting. And just like that, she involuntarily fell in love with the last person she wanted to. His calm face and the time he embraced her when she cried. All these things; even though she knew he had only wanted to substitute her as Yuuki, had brought herself towards him.

She felt a teardrop threatening to fall. Roughly wiping it off with the back of her hand, she knocked on the pureblood's door softly, trying her best to control her feelings. It was too late - she had entered his trap and just could not escape.

"Kaname-sama," she called out, abruptly opening the door to reveal the handsome man sprawled on the red sofa, with a tired look on his face.

"Yuuki-sama... she's here," the words echoed in her mind.

She had wanted to resist, half of her asking herself to keep it to herself so that he would never know. Then again, she had no right to keep secrets from him. So why bother? Yuuki-sama was a really nice person. She understood why he liked her. With those doe-eyed crimson red eyes and innocent smile, even she failed in comparison. After that confession, would she ever speak to her again?

"Mm," he replied, hardly giving much of a response.

He hated this feeling. It was just so stupid. Telling her to never meet him again, and then the sudden need to be next to her. It was just so shocking and confusing to him. He looked up at the similar identity in front of him, and he could see a mixture of hurt and sadness on her face. He would ask her later onwards. Right now, he had more important things to think about. He asked her to leave politely, and sat on his red sofa, a hand on his forehead.

"Yuuki," he whispered softly and immediately, bright red covered his eyes, and his throat felt tight.

He should never have been too used to her blood. Ever since the day they were together, he had drank from her neck all the time. And although he hadn't drank it for ten years before, he had gotten so used to it now. His posture tensed, hands reaching out to the table in front of him, grabbing a small box; almost like a matchstick box, spilling the contents into his mouth.

_Not enough._

Images flashed in his brain. Yuuki, with that sweet smile and innocent looks, her beautiful soft hair cascading down her back. How she would blush an intense red when he touched her. And her sweet scent, so addictive. Her big eyes would look at him with such warmness. Her beauty was beyond comparison. She was kind, so pure and her blood; almost like a drug. He admitted it - he was completely addicted to her. Her small body against his and her voice...

"Kaname-sama, the Chairman wants to..." she could merely speak as he lunged towards her.

Calling out 'Yuuki' aloud, he plunged his fangs into the poor girl, who was so shocked and terrified, her legs turned to jelly, falling onto the cold hard floor. The warm liquid filling his thirsty throat, he felt a sense of satisfaction. Clinging tightly onto her slender shoulders, he was all but reminded of the beautiful girl he once had in his arms and that drove him into a mad man; mad for her blood. She could not calm down, muting, but so intensely banging her fists on his back. Her coat became stained with the life-forming liquid and she stared in horror at the speed he was going, licking her neck as he savoured every drop of her blood.

"Kaname-sama," she barely whispered, her body laying against the wall, legs out while he was on his knees, both hands clasping her shaking shoulders.

He looked up, the bright red colour leaving his eyes, and stared at the defenceless girl in front of him - _Keira_. Her eyes showing intense confusion, she whispered softly,

"Are you okay, Kaname-sama?" before falling onto his arms, her face dreadfully pale and her body unconscious.

He whispered a silent apology into her ear, carrying her up - one hand on under her knees and another supporting her back. Her head leant onto his shoulder, he carried her onto the red sofa and covered her with his Night Class coat before leaving the room, swiping off a trace of blood on his cheek.

* * *

She walked calmly towards the wooden staircase, carrying a pile of books while her best friend stood beside her._ I will never like a man who has someone else in his heart. _She had said that, Keira-san. Kaname Onii-sama was still thinking about her then. She, too, was thinking about him. She had not been drinking his blood for several weeks already. Learning on blood tablets, there was nothing she could do unless she got blood from Zero; which she had sworn against.

"Yuuki, you're thinking about him, aren't you?" Yori mumbled to her, seeing the worried expression on her face.

She had explained it all to her. How they had separated, because of their lives and about Zero and Chairman. She felt relieved to be able to tell Yori about it, and smiled at her, shaking her head. Suddenly, a figure shadow appeared, visibly climbing down the stairs. Her eyes turned a visible glow of red, smelling the scent of sweet blood. She covered them shamefully, as her best friend looked at her confused. Just then, the tall figure walked down. She looked at him, eyes widening immediately.

"Kaname Onii-sama," she muttered in confusion and shock.

Of course! She had forgotten. Keira-san was with him. And then, a sudden shock overwhelmed her as she found out that the scent she had gathered was from him - and it was neither his blood nor hers.

* * *

Won't update for a week. So review! Okay??? Love ya!

Nana-chan here, signing off.


	10. Crimson Memory

**CHAPTER 10  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

IM BACK!!! Finished my Common Tests already and now, its the September holidays! PURE AWESOMENESS! So sorry to all the waiting reviewers. Here's the daunting chapter! DO enjoy and DON'T forget to review!!! :)

P.S.: When it read "neither his blood nor hers" basically it means Kaname had drunk someone else's blood whom Yuuki did not know of. After all, when Kaname was with Yuuki, he only drank from her or survived on blood tablets remember? So it basically represents the shock that Yuuki faced when she found out that the scent of blood she smelled just now was from Kaname and it was not his blood nor was it hers(Yuuki's).

* * *

"Kaname Onii-sama," she exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

She could smell 'it' and it drove her crazy. The scent of blood lingered from his clothing and Yuuki, having not drank any blood for so many weeks immediately succumbed to temptation, eyes glowing a bright red. But then again - she paused - this scent of blood was familiar, almost too familiar but she knew one thing - that wasn't his blood. She took a step back. No, it wasn't possible right? It just couldn't be true. Her brother, fiance in fact, had drank the blood of another? Another in the academy?!

"Onii-sama, you..." she muttered, hands clinging onto the sides of her skirt.

She took another step back. And another. Kaname wasn't replying - he wasn't moving an inch.

"I?" he finally replied after a moment of silence, eyes hardly wavering, looking at the petite girl in front of him.

* * *

Impossible. Just impossible. She wiped away the trace of blood down her neck. A palm on her forehead, she drew a long sigh. She sat, sprawled on the red sofa, hugging the white Night Class coat tightly in her arms. No, it wasn't hers. It was _his_. She could smell it - the scent of her own blood. Why had he done that? Wasn't it Yuuki-sama that he wanted? Then, the vampire rose from her position. Then again, she thought, he did substitute her for Yuuki-sama. Her eyes seemed to water at the thought. She clung onto her knees, calmly breathing in his scent mixed with hers. She felt protected, warm, almost too familiar. But she couldn't just - she_ wouldn't_ just... No, it was a fact, the truth. He was not hers. He was never hers in the first place. She brushed her fingers lightly across her neck. The bite mark was still there. It had healed easily of course, but there was still this mark, this feeling of his very fangs piercing through her skin.

It was painful.

She dropped her head down to her knees. Sorrow engulfed her, nightmares began and she was brought back to a nightmare of her own. The night when she lost all her feelings, emotions and replaced them with hate.

It was the night she lost her existence.

* * *

_"Okaa-san, today's my birthday right?" the beautiful little girl asked, eyes sparkling at the thought._

_"Yes, it is. You're turning four," her mother calmly replied, patting the girl on her head, "And don't worry, we WILL celebrate it with you today. Okaa-san has promised to,right?"_

_"Really? And Otou-san too?" she jumped, excited and happy, smiling cheerfully._

_Her father merely nodded, then asked her mother a question - she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her father held sad eyes, a smile mixed with sorrow and pain. _

_"Otou-san? Are you okay? Keira will be good, I promise!" immediately jumping into his arms._

_"Keira, we'll go now. Please... take care of yourself, okay?" he gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and gave her a hug before both he, and her mother, left the room._

_As soon as the doors were closed, the little girl's eyes lost their sparkle. She was alone - again. All she had was the company of her bedroom, a small room, with no windows and no light. Her parents had reminded her never to open the doors. She always wanted to know why but was always given a less than appealing answer. She stood a few centimetres from the door. Although her parents did not know about it, there was actually a little hole on the bottom of the door, almost like a peephole especially for her. She found out about it a year ago and from there, she could see everything. She crouched on the floor, arms hugging her knees. Then, she heard it. _

_Something that made her lose her mind._

_"We need to let her go," she could hear her father's voice, loud and clear._

_Immediately, she turned, scooted up the door and looked through the tiny peephole. There they were - her beautiful parents. _

_"But, it's so sudden. She's my daughter, I won't allow it. I know that..." her mother replied but was interrupted by her father's stern voice._

_"We have to. It's either her or both of them. I know how you feel. I love her too. But, you know the consequences if you let her stay. Jack is willing to take care of her. He and Julie are moving to London and then she will gain a new life - a better one, I'm sure."_

_"But its her birthday and I promised her..." _

_Her eyes widened, her heart pounded, tears began streaming down her cheeks. No, this wasn't happening. No. No._

_"Look! If you love her, we have to LET HER don't make this harder for me."_

_"But when she grows older and if they leave her..."_

_"No, they won't. Jack and Julie know a lot of vampires of high society. They will take care of her. They will take care of Keira."_

_She took a step back. It was quiet. Her mother had not replied. Nor had her father continued. She didn't want to leave. No, it wasn' t true. They promised..._

_Suddenly, the door swung open. Her mother came in, eyes welling up with tears. Her father was still outside, head leaning against the wall. Her mother came closer, letting out her hands to reach for her. _

_"Okaa-san... No!" she exclaimed, but was interverned by her mother._

_"Okaa-san loves you so much. Gomenasai, Okaa-san is just so weak and I can't protect you. Please be happy, for Okaa-san...And Otou-san."_

_Her vision blurred and her eyes were forced close. She clung onto her mother, weeping incoherently._

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san, please don't leave me alone..." _

_And she blacked out._

* * *

Yuuki cried. A surge of pain burned in her heart. She wondered, why was she crying? Out of jealousy or hatred or just pain? It was a mixture of all three. Her eyes were blurred by tears and she ran down the stairs, not caring whether she bumped into someone or just fell. The tears just couldn't stopped. It was just so sudden. Seeing his face, smelling that scent. Just when she turned to the next flight of stairs, her feet slipped and she began to fall.

At this moment, no one's here for me. She thought to herself as she fell backwards, closing her eyes for the impact.

"Yuuki, it's okay," she heard his voice, calling out to her and when she opened her eyes, she could visually see the young Kaname.

He had saved her once when she fell down a tree, having wanted to 'reach the sky'. And those exact words...

"It's okay, Yuuki," and she blinked, this time seeing her Onii-sama, tall and handsome, effortlessly carrying her.

She muttered, almost confused for a moment, "Onii-sama,"

And then the tears began to form and she covered her face with his shirt, leaning against his shoulder as she clung onto him like a little child. She began to cry, tears coarsing down her cheeks. She felt a gentle weight on her head. Kaname had softly leaned his chin against the top of her head, calming her down immediately. A huge realization dawned upon her, like a huge burden lifted. She still loved him, the same way as she did when she was younger and now, it was even deeper. She missed him so much, just couldn't live without him. And she wanted to be next to him, by his side, for him to always protect her.

_Because by his side was where she felt the happiest._

* * *

_She had woken up. She looked around her surroundings, so dark, so lonely, so unfamiliar. She felt a peck on her forehead. _

_"Okaa-san?" she gently said, mumbling._

_"Sayonara, Keira. We love you and we're so sorry."_

_"Okaa-san? Okaa-san! Otou-san! No, NO! OKAA-SAN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" she ran for the door but was pulled by an unfamiliar stranger._

_She could see her parents, their figures and shadows moving quickly away. She wailed, screamed, shouted, shrieked. But they never stopped moving until nothing but darkness covered their shadows. _

_She could feel it in her heart. The pain, the torture, the hatred, the madness, the sadness, the disappointment, the trauma, the HATRED._

_UNWANTED, ABANDONED, UNNEEDED, UNLOVED, UNLIKED, UNCHERISHED, DESTROYED, WRECKED, TORN, BROKEN, TORTURED, BURNED, DESTROYED, THROWN AWAY..._

_WORTHLESS._

* * *

"Ojou-sama..." she looked up, from her position and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"You....Who are you?" she jumped, in a defensive position, ready to tear the unknown stranger apart.

"You...want to know who you really are right? You're lost, aren't you my dear...my dear Keira Crawford..."

"How did you... What do you want?" she growled.

"I know your parents and I am willing to help you if YOU HELP ME..." instantly, he disappeared from her sight, then reappeared behind her, putting his left hand over her eyes and his right hand over her waist.

_"Ojou-sama, help me destroy the Kurans and I'll help you find your parents..."_

* * *

CLIFFHANGER -suspense music- !!! I don't know why but I love this chapter because we're going to the important part of the story - the climax!!! So please review!! And I LOVE YOU, REVIEWERS!!!

Nana-chan here, signing off.


	11. BlueEyed Puppet

**CHAPTER 11  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

Well, usually, I would be having normal reviewer's news. Then again, all the readers were all... "OMG!Cliffhanger!Update soon!" So anw, hi Otakugal!And I am really glad that 'When We Cross Paths' has really brought out feelings from the readers. Once again, I say thank you! So anyway, to add some other stuff, a friend of mine, also an avid reader of WWCP, asked me why bother making the story so complicated. She likes Keira (a change for once) though, saying that she is such a COMPLICATED character. I'm just trying to say that I want this story to let readers think a while, like for example, if Keira was really so awful, then why did she not steal or seduce Kaname away from Yuuki. In fact, she finds Yuuki a NICE person which is weird, even for me the person who created the story. And also, if you think Keira is nice then why does she act so cold towards Yuuki and even Kaname sometimes. Not to mention the experiences she had when she was younger, being abandoned by her parents and all.

So is Keira Crawford really such a bad person or a good person or a mixed character? I like playing around with the readers' thoughts like - at first, I make it seem like Keira's innocent. then she goes all "Oniisama" with Kaname making her bad, than her explaining to Yuuki that it was a misunderstanding making her good (again). And then bad,then good then bad then good. It really makes me laugh seeing all the reader's reviews, some going "Oh, pitiful Keira." and some going "I HATE KEIRA!" So do continue reviewing, and put FEELINGS inside please~! :D

* * *

"Let me go!" she shouted, immediately pushing his hands away.

"Ojou-sama, surely that is not the way to speak to a pureblood?" he exclaimed, pushing her to the floor.

She gasped. Jumping up from her position, the brunette sent waves of fire towards him. He merely blocked the attack, pushing her down to the floor as she struggled in panic and shock. Her eyes glowed a crimson red and she kicked him in the stomach, her leg plunging through his flesh and splatters of blood flew around her coat. He was grasping her shoulders and she, an aura of darkness surrounding her, grabbed his left hand, twisting it and then using her leg, she kicked him towards a corner of the room. She caught her breath, panting heavily, as she put a hand on her left shoulder which he had scarred. He didn't seem to respond but she couldn't take any chances. Keira stamped her foot lightly, and just as it landed on the floor, a gush of wind blew towards him, causing an impact so harsh, it would have killed a normal person. Still, no movement. Suddenly, the suspicious stranger shook his head, laughing aloud as he shouted,

"Even a gun couldn't kill me, what makes you think your powers can kill Kuran Rido?"

Suddenly, he lunged onto her, pushing her towards the wall. Blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, he pulled her chin up to face him.

"My dear girl, you don't know what hit you."

She could feel her powers weakening. Her strength was depleting by the second and her eyes lost their glow. Blood was profusely dripping from the back of her head, into her coat and onto the ground. The scent of blood engulfed the room, choking her efficiently. The petite girl refused to give in. She struggled madly but it was of no use. The reckless pureblood in front of her, had her at his mercy. He smirked, looking at the powerless girl, and then, he lifted his wrist up to his mouth, and pierced into his pale skin, letting the warm fluid enter his mouth.

Keira couldn't see much of the room. Her vision blurred, eyes tempted to close. He could hear his laughter, boiling up anger in her heart. And then, she felt pressure forcing her lips apart and blood. The red liquid filled her mouth. Her eyes began to glow again, this time, the scent of blood arising its colour. She tried to force it out, a trickle of blood flowing down the corners of her mouth but needless to say, she was almost drowned in the blood - the blood of a pureblood. Her vision became blank, just vivid darkness replacing the once familiar room she had been in, and then she heard a voice; compelling her...

_"The Kurans must die..."_

* * *

Her eyes opened wide, she could smell it, the strong scent of blood. It was so familar, just so familiar, it brought back a load of memories of her past. No, not good memories. Bad ones. She gasped, as the realization hit her like an ocean wave. She looked around the empty room. What had happened earlier? She sat up from her position.

"Oniisama?" she called out his name.

It was an emergency, they must evacuate the building immediately. Because the scent of blood, it belonged to the one who died. The one who had strung out so much emotions from her heart, it could've killed her. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a tall silver-haired man. He was panting heavily, eyes showing intense anger.

"Yuuki, we have to go. NOW."

* * *

"Students, evacuate immediately. I repeat, evacuate the building and assemble at the assembly grounds now. I repeat, evacuate the building."

The announcement reached the whole academy, springing out emotions of panic from the students. The tall brunette gathered all his companions quickly, a stern look on his face, as he gave out the instructions. Impossible, he thought, how could he still be alive? However, they had not time for this. This was the second time such an urgent matter is happening in the academy. And all had been ready to be settled in the vampire council as well as the Hunters' Association. For once, such immense pressure built up in his mind, he was close to breaking, but the serious facade he was carrying would not and could not vanish for he was the leader, the one everyone listened to and waited on for instructions. As soon as all his companions gathered in the old Night Class classroom, he looked at each of them tentatively, and spoke with great confidence,

"I hope everyone understands the situation well. Kuran Rido is still alive and he is in the academy as we speak. I want all of you to protect the students, regardless of what you have to do. I will be heading over to the Vampire Council and will be returning shortly. Needless to say, I require all of you to be alert. He is a threat to peace amongst the humans and vampires. This is the second time such an incident is happening and I want all of you to resume to your positions. Ruka, Akatsuki and Seiren, stay at the academy gates. Aidou, I want you to protect Yuuki at any cost. The rest of you, stay in the academy and keep in contact with the rest. I will assume all of you understand your task."

The Night Class students nodded. This was the second time it happened. Although they did not show it, fear was developing in their hearts. They could vividly remember what had happened the last time. What made them most afraid was - if what happened the last time did not kill him, then what could they do this time?

Regardless, the students left to their positions. The pureblood sighed. He pushed his thoughts away, concentrating on the task at hand. He walked briskly towards Yuuki's room. Empty. It must be the Chairman's work. For now, he was glad that Yuuki was in safe hands. He moved ahead, towards the car waiting for him outside. They must be quick, he wouldn't allow Rido to take his beloved away from him ever again.

* * *

"Yuuki, stay here with the students," he ordered, rushing out of the dark chamber where the Day Class students were evacuated to.

She frowned. No, not again. She didn't want anyone to get hurt again; because of her. She was a pureblood - a powerful and respectable vampire of a high status. She would never want anyone to get hurt because of her. She ran towards Zero, grabbing onto the sleeve of his coat.

"NO, I am going to protect them too," she demanded, eyes showing seriousness.

He turned towards her. She had an expression of determination and it made him falter. He nodded, grabbing her hand as they left the chamber. He knew it would be dangerous for him and even for her. But nonetheless, he was going to protect her.

* * *

"Shiki?" the slender girl called out his name, sensing the panic in his eyes.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at Rima, with a dazed look.

"Nothing," she replied, as they moved briskly towards the grounds of the academy.

She knew he was afraid. Because the last time, she got hurt because of that foul beast. Ignorantly, she placed her small fingers around his, and squeezed them softly. Even if it was just a small gesture, she could see it in his face. He was calming down and tensed down a little. Softly, he squeezed her fingers. He was going to be okay. She knew it.

* * *

"Kaname-sama?" her voice calling out his name.

He nodded, making his way into the car as he sat next to her. She smiled faintly at him and kept quiet as the car revved up and proceeded to move towards the tall building that would lead them to the vampire council. She looked out the window, smirking slightly. Her hands clenched into fists, she laughed silently to herself, and faintly; ever so faintly, her left eye changed to a light blue colour before changing back to its original crimson colour as she looked at him, warmly telling him,

"Don't worry, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama will be okay."

* * *

She stood near the old classroom, grasping onto the Artemis tightly. Opening the wooden door, she walked inside, her footsteps causing a slight creak against the wooden floor. She scanned the room for any vampires and was just about to leave when she heard a faint voice.

"Yuuki-sama?" the beautiful brunette called out, immediately walking towards the pureblood.

"Eh, Keira-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking out for the vampires?" she asked innocently, oblivious to the looming danger in front of her.

She smiled warmly towards the graceful pureblood, placing a hand on her wrist as she replied, "MmHmm, and you just found one, Yuuki-sama."

A smirk eveloped from the vampire's face and her grasp on the pureblood tightened. Yuuki gasped, and glanced at Keira suspiciously. Suddenly, her eyes turned a shade of blue and she pushed the pureblood towards the floor.

"Yuuki-sama, sayonara des."

* * *

I love doing cliffhangers! :D Please review loads! Next chapter, a big shock will arrive in Cross Academy. Loads of Keira and Yuuki!

Updated:: Please do not be too harsh on me. Sadly, I will have to leave lots of cliffhangers because I am just ONE person doing this fanfic and I really need to rack my brains for ideas for the next chapter and so on, so fourth. So, I hope the readers understand that there will be instances where there will be cliffies esp for the climax part. Thanks for your co-operation and continue to enjoy the fanfic.

Nana-chan here, signing off.


	12. Shattered Heart

**CHAPTER 12  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

Sorry late update. Computer jammed and made me curse lots of profanities. It finally works after repair so hope the readers still read!

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

"Kaname-sama, we have arrived," she whispered softly, as they left the car.

The warm breeze tingled against his skin. Something was not right. He could sense it - feel it in his bones. He swiftly went ahead of the pale-faced brunette, walking towards the old building in front of them. As soon as they reached the door, he drew a long breath and suddenly, turned around to face Keira. He wanted to speak but not a word left his lips as the long-haired girl grimly spoke,

"Pity-pity, I thought I could surpass you. And now that you have found out the truth," her tone lowered and she turned her back against him, "What are you going to do?"

He frowned. _Rido. _Responding fast, he lunged a fist towards her but was briskly caught by her fingers. She laughed, smirking lightly then tightening her grasp on his fist.

"Kaname, do you really want to do that to the poor girl?"

He growled.

"What are you trying to say?"

Again, another laughter. She pushed his hand away roughly. Giggling, she replied,

"Kaname-sama, if you destroy this body, you'll destroy Keira too."

* * *

"Yuuki-sama, sayonara des." her voice high-pitched, she threw a fireball towards the pureblood, who managed to dodge in time, landing swiftly on the classroom desk.

"Who are you?" she exclaimed, jumping from desk to desk as she dodged the endless attacks.

"Oh my, surely you mustn't have forgotten me, I am Keira after all..."

Again, another attack launched straight towards the defending pureblood who could do nothing to attack in return.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yuuki shouted amist the blearing sounds of fireballs and attacks launched.

Suddenly, everything went silent. The blue-eyed girl smirked, leading herself towards the defenseless pureblood; who stood back in shock. A giggle escaped the frail girl's lips as she descended herself right in front of Yuuki. Lightly brushing a hand across her cheek which slowly led to a scratch, she laughed hysterically, as the trinkle of blood flew down the scar and then diappeared; healing immediately.

Looking her straight in the eye, Keira said, "We can think of something, my dear pureblood princess,"

_"How about this? Kill Kuran Kaname for me and then, I won't destroy the academy and its students..."_

_

* * *

_

The rusty metal gates opened to a tall building, old with bricks of all shapes and sizes supporting its big structure. He looked at the brunette girl next to him, who smiled faintly in response.

_"Kaname-sama, if you destroy this body, you'll destroy Keira too."_

He knew he shouldn't have cared and for the safety of his beloved lover and sister earnestly waiting for him at the academy, he could have solved it just by killing her. He could even do it without any traces. He did want to - and yet, he couldn't. He remembered the moment his raised his hand right after hearing that foul sentence escaping the once innocent girl's lips. He had meant to shred her, killing her instantly and then everything would be solved. Yes, the memory of a pureblood being killed right outside the vampire council building would forever stay in every vampire's minds.

Instead, he relented and hesitated and dropped his hand back to the side of his trenchcoat. _Keira_... Maybe it was a feeling of guilt, having drank from her and leaving her alone afterwards. But he knew, he just couldn't and wouldn't hurt her no matter how hard he tried. He could always sense a certain aura from her and it was suspicious to him. He sighed, this would never end if Rido used her body against him.

"Kaname-sama, wait!"

A deep voice called out to him. He turned, looking towards the Noble vampire in front of him. He nodded, waiting for him to speak.

"The attacks at Cross Academy... They've... They've stopped!"

He was shocked, however merely showed displeasure in his face. Stopped? It couldn't have stopped. He let out a silent gasp and turned awkwardly towards the long-haired vampire next to him.

She smiled, a bit of a smirk, then raised her voice efficiently, "Well, I think Keira has done her job well hasn't she then? I will be on my way too, Kaname. And you might want to return to the academy as well, to check on those two princesses of yours..."

* * *

The tall blonde gasped. They were retreating, they were actually retreating! After having fought with the vampires violently, even causing a deep wound on her arm, the vampires were leaving the academy. She looked up to her orange-haired partner, who also had a quizzical look on his face. She sighed. He had been badly hurt earlier because he had been protecting her all the way although_ they _were supposed to be fending off the vampires.

"Akatsuki, what do we do now?" she questioned, eyeing the cuts and bruises on his arms and legs.

He shrugged. The horrendous vampires hadn't even broken into the academy and yet, had already left. What were they supposed to do then?

"Akatsuki!!!" he turned, only to find his cousin, Hanabusa Aidou, running towards him.

"Where's Yuuki-sama? I can't find her anywhere!" the blonde exclaimed, pushing back his hair with the palm of his hand.

"Ruka, go help Aidou find Yuuki-sama I guess. I'll report the news to Shiki and Rima then," he replied swiftly, a frown on his face.

"Mmm." she nodded, now thinking not of the cuts and bruises her tall partner had suffered but to the pureblood who would eventually return.

* * *

Her conditions were clear - kill her beloved fiance or have all the students and her 'father' killed. She placed both hands onto her face as hot tears dripped down her cheek onto her skirt. What was she going to do?

She gazed down onto the vampire that was lying on the desks. Keira-san... She frowned. After telling her what she had wanted, Keira-san had fainted all of a sudden, her face changing to a shade of white and her eyes, slowly returning to crimson red.

She had to kill Kaname Onii-sama with her own hands... right?

* * *

Please review! :D Have a great day everyone, and to the Muslim readers out there, SELAMAT HARI RAYA yeahss??

Nana-chan here, signing out.


	13. The Truth

**CHAPTER 13  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

Again, huge sorry to the readers who waited and waited and WAITED for an update. You see, recently, I was having my EOY(End-Of-Year) Exams so I wasn't allowed to touch the computer or laptop for weeks. Finally, the exams are finished, perhaps suckily, but still, I can finally update after so many weeks. Hope the readers still read this story! Please enjoy the thirteen chapter of When We Cross Paths.

* * *

Was it suppose to be a big joke? The tall and handsome brunette couldn't wait to find out the situation back in Cross Academy. After the appearence and disappearence of Rido; in Keira's body, he needed to know what happened and if Yuuki was alright. Strumming his fingers impatiently on the windowscreen of the car he was in, he thought back of what had happened a few minutes earlier.

"Keira has done her job well?" he whispered suspiciously to himself.

* * *

"Yuuki-sama? What are you...doing here?" her voice, almost a soft whisper, alarmed the raven beauty calmly sitting on the desk next to her.

"Keira-san, you've awoken. You don't remember anything at all?" she questioned Keira intensely, gazing into her crimson red eyes.

Suddenly, horrible flashbacks flashed upon her mind. The man, the fight, the blood, the memory. She gasped in utter shock, looking at the pureblood princess as she dawned upon the realization that she had been attacked by a pureblood, ANOTHER pureblood.

"Yuuki-sama, what happened? Why are you here? Where's the other pureblood? Where's Kaname-sama? What happened to me???" a string of questions brought her jumping up to a standing position, looking at Yuuki for answers.

"No, please rest, Keira-san. You're hurt. Well, all I know now is that we's better not leave this room. The Night Class students are inspecting all the areas for vampires who are a threat to us so now, we ought to stay here. The other pureblood, Rido, he's gone, I hope. Kaname Onii-sama has left for the Council and will be back soon. Does that answer your questions?"

Keira nodded earnestly. She had a dream... just now and she could see Kaname-sama and he looked angry for some reason. Although she there, the voice coming out of her mouth wasn't hers. She remembered screaming at Kaname to realize that, but he was seemingly conversing with the other 'voice'. She sighed, giving up. It was time, time to tell Yuuki-sama the truth. The whole entire truth that she had hidden for a long, long time. Slowly heading to Yuuki, she sat next to her, looking at her deep red eyes seriously. She sighed once more, and spoke,

"Yuuki, I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Kaname-sama, welcome back. Apparently, the vampires have stopped their attacks and no one in the academy was harmed gravely."

He nodded, thanking Seiren, as he headed to the Night Class classroom, where his other companions were waiting for him. As he walked, he looked around suspiciously for any vampire who was awaiting his return, perhaps planning an attack on him while he was off-guard. The loud creaks of the classroom doors echoed around the academy and he looked at his companions with a stern look. He scanned the surroundings and gave a soft gasp when he realized something.

"Aidou, where is Yuuki?" he asked, all the more looking at his blonde friend with threatening eyes.

"Yuuki...Eh,Yuuki-sama, she... she can't be found. When I went into her room to get her to evacuate, she was already gone. I have also checked the assembly grounds. She's not there either. My deepest apologies Kaname-sama..."

Aidou got ready for a tight slap to reach his cheeks and send a bolt of electricity across his skin but instead, the pureblood sighed, nodded and left the room in search of Yuuki, not once giving him a threatening look, or punishing him immediately. Something must have happened earlier on when he was at the Council. He thought. Something bad...

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked in wonder, as she looked at the all too worried look on Keira's expression.

"Juuri-sama and Haruka-sama... They're your parents right?" the curls at the ends of her soft brown hair shifted as she leant closer towards the pureblood princess for a response.

"Yes, they are but they have... _died_," a single teardrop swiftly landed on the desk top as she thought about them - her parents, Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka.

Keira shifted nervously, looking once in a while at the slender girl in front of her. She smoothed her skirt, and ran a hand down her long hair and took a deep breath, almost hesitating to speak.

"Yuuki...I...have to..." she mumbled, shivering slightly at the tense atmosphere.

Yuuki gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She could see the resisting look in the other's eyes, and there was a certain dwelled up feeling inside her as she looked at Keira earnestly. Suspicion. She could feel the suspicion from her questions, the change of atmosphere as well as the sudden informalities.

"Julie Okaa-san and Jack Otou-san..." she paused, "No, my parents, I mean... You see, they're my adoptive parents and that's why my name is Keira Crawford. They constantly abuse me in every way possible. So, well, the thing is... _they hate the Kurans a lot_."

Yuuki tensed up when she heard "abuse me in every way possible" and she furrowed her brows when she heard "hate the Kurans". Immediately, she swiped her hand away from the other's shoulder in shock.

"I'm sorry, Keira-san! It's just that... your parents hate my parents, brother and I. So perhaps you are my... enemy..." Yuuki grasped her hand in confusion, looking at Keira suspiciously, a friend or a foe.

"I'll leave now," her voice cold, Yuuki emerged from her sitting position and calmly walked towards the classroom doors.

Suddenly, she felt a rough grasp on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked at the red-faced girl, a panic-stricken expression on her face.

"Yuuki, please wait! I need to tell you something! The reason why, my parents abuse me is because... because..."

"Why, Keira-san?" her voice grew louder, desperate from an answer.

Keira looked at her with a mix of confusion and pain. Standing up, she grabbed Yuuki's wrist tightly and raised her voice aloud,

_"WATASHIWA ANATAWA NO FUTAGO NO IMOUTO, KURAN KEIRA DES!"_

* * *

Translation:

-suspense music-

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

...........

............

.............

..............

...............

_"I AM YOUR TWIN SISTER, KURAN KEIRA!"_

Please enjoy this chapter, will update soon. =D Gonna do my Math homework now.

_Nana-chan here, signing off._


	14. Peep Hole

**CHAPTER 14  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

=( I just realized chapter 13 garnered.... TWO reviews. I feel so bad for not updating for a few weeks becoz I lost quite a lot of readers... Nevertheless, please do enjoy. :D

* * *

_"Okaa-sama!" her voice was high-pitch, crystal clear and resounding around the Kuran mansion. _

_At three years old, she was incredibly smart, almost knowing all the 'adult' words used by her parents, Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka. Anyway, even if she didn't know, she'd pretty much just ask her Onii-sama, who would be more than happy to explain it to her. The little girl looked at her surroundings - a well-lit room with a high ceiling and a small bed. Ever since birth, she had been hidden from the 'outside', because it was 'too' dangerous for her. She often heard her brother having little arguments(not heated ones, of course, for he was far too polite to everyone he knew) with their parents, asking why she couldn't at least be opened up to the outside world and away from the dreaded dungeon they called home. She didn't understand that though, only thinking it was the best for her, as her parents had repeatly stressed to her and she would gain this freedom when she was older._

_"Hai, Yuuki? What's the matter?" a beautiful lady emerged from the room, looking at her beloved daughter in concern._

_"Okaa-sama, Kaname Onii-sama and Otou-sama will be back soon right...right?" the girl literally jumped up and down in excitement._

_These days, she hadn't met them much. They'd either be off doing 'work' or to the Vampire Council and when they were at home, they would be in the study room, looking through letters after letters. Pretty much, a daily routine. _

_"Yes, they are," a warm smile lighted the features of the alluring Pureblood as she replied to her daughter's question almost immediately._

_"Now, Yuuki, please go to your room. It's best for you to stay there. Come on, Okaa-sama will follow you there."_

_This time, Juuri ushered her daughter to her room, and ever so slightly, in a micro-second, she gave a sideway glance to a dimly-lit hallway near the staircase and softly, she whispered to herself,_

_"Don't worry, Okaa-san will be there soon, Keira..."_

* * *

_"Okaa-san isn't coming, is she?" she mumbled under her breath as she played with the curly ends of her soft dark brown hair._

_The small three-year-old never knew of all the big words and fancy matters that her parents would discuss about in her less than small room. She wouldn't call it a room, as her parents did. It was windowless and the only way in and out of the room was the heavily-locked metal door that was maybe about 3 inches thick? She remembered her parents telling her that she was never,ever to open the metal doors for danger was lurking at every corner. Was it even true? She didn't know. She wore pretty dresses, with lacey ribbons and fluffy frills but the room only had a bed, a little drawer and a tiny lightbulb lighting up the whole room. She laughed a little, thinking, would anyone believe her if she said she was Kuran Keira, a mighty Pureblood princess? Probably not, in fact, it was virtually impossible for her to speak to anyone._

_Suddenly, she heard little footsteps. She looked up to find her mother struggling for breath. Juuri closed the door behind her, careful not to let the creaks reach her daughter. _

_"Keira," she softly muttered, as she looked at the little girl in front of her recover from the shock._

_"Okaa-san, you came," she smiled faintly._

_It wasn't because she was not happy but it was the same thing happening for weeks. Either her mother or both her parents would come bursting through the door unannounced, and she's spend about an hour or so with them, before they'd leave and she's resign back to the neverending loneliness she felt._

_"Keira,I missed you!" Juuri took her daughter into a close hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead as she did so._

_"In two months time, you'll be four. How time flies..." _

_The little girl glanced at her mother. She heard it before, that sentence, in two months time, you'll be four. No, she heard it, two days ago in fact._

* * *

_What a waste of time, she thought to herself. She was trying to find a way to open the big metal door to go to the 'outside' but failed, again. Her tiny fingers pulled at the door handle carefully, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed in defeat. Kicking the metal door, she shouted, _

_"OPEN UP, OPEN UP, OPEN UP!!!!!!" _

_And that was when she saw it, that little tiny hole at the near bottom of the door. Keira looked at it suspiciously. Carefully, she poked a finger through. She couldn't believe it. She really just couldn't. The petite girl landed her knee on the floor, kneeling slightly as she looked through the hole. It was a bit difficult for her to steady herself, but after a while, she got the hang of it. She could see a bit of dim light. _

_"A wasted discovery,huh?" she whispered softly, but then, she heard it._

_Soft voices. _

_She edged herself carefully next to the new peephole she had discovered, ears straining to listen. She could hear it faintly. Her father, mother and... and two other voices. Who were they? She muted herself as she followed the conversation._

_"So, Yuuki can't go outside at all?" a male voice, a little young, maybe seven or eight years old. _

_Keira took note of his voice. And also, Yuuki... Who was Yuuki, anyway? Pushing the questions to the back of her mind, she heard,_

_"Nevermind, Kaname Onii-sama, Yuuki will be okay, I promise," a high pitched voice this time, gentle and soft._

_So now, Keira knew whom these two voices belonged to, a Yuuki and a Kaname. And now, she knew, that her parents had lied to her. If the outside was so dangerous for children, then why was this Yuuki and Kaname allowed to be out? A deep resentment threatened to poison her mind but she pushed it off nervously. At least, she would finally be ablt to find out the truth through this very peep hole._

_"Don't worry, time flies. In two months, Yuuki will be four."_

* * *

_She heard it. Footsteps, in the middle of the night. Keira arose from her sleep, looking suspiciously at the door. Her parents had just told her a few days ago, that they would be gone for a few weeks. Carefully, she jumped from her bed and went towards her little peep hole._

_A boy, a really beautiful boy. He was taller than her, with deep crimson eyes, dark brown hair; shoulder length and a look of wisdom but sadness at the same time. Keira placed a hand to her mouth. She couldn't make a sound lest he saw her. Suddenly, the familiar high-pitched voice was heard._

_"Kaname Onii...sama?" a little girl, about her age appeared, in a cute night dress._

_She held onto the boy's_ _hand, rubbing her tired eyes. This time, a soft gasp escaped her lips. This...Yuuki, looked just like her, maybe a mirror image! _

_"Yuuki, you're awake. I was just... looking around. You should go back to sleep, Yuuki. Juuri and Haruka would get mad," his voice, as soft as an angel, made her heart beat fast._

_"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama aren't here and Onii-sama, Yuuki can't sleep..."_

_A soft thud echoed through the mansion. Keira stifled a scream. She couldn't believe it. If... if Kaname was Yuuki's brother and she called Juuri and Haruka her parents, then it would mean Kaname and Yuuki were her... her siblings._

_Keira struggle back to her kneeling position, looking through the peephole._

_"Onii-sama, what was that?" Yuuki asked, frightfully clinging onto her brother._

_"It was nothing, let's go," he replied, ushering her back to her room._

_But then, he looked back for a second, eyes suspiciously looking at the metal door. Keira steadied her breathing as she locked eyes with him for a moment. So, all this while, she had two siblings, and one, Yuuki, was the same age as her and was born in the same month and Okaa-san and Otou-san never told her._

_They never told her._

* * *

I sorta... pity Keira here, coz of the whole my-parents-kept-me-in-the-dark thing. Gotta go now, please R and R.

Nana-chan here, signing off.


	15. Family

**CHAPTER 15**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or its characters. :) Hino Matsuri does though! I want to add new things here but I can't!!! :D

Thank you so much for reviewing, lovely readers! I am glad that I won't have to throw this story away in the future! XD Hope you enjoy Chapter 15, a bit of Juuri and Haruka...

ENJOY!

* * *

_"Do you think its okay to leave Yuuki alone at home today?" her voice, gentle and sweet, asks her husband who stands besides her, her arms securely wrapped around his._

_"It should be okay. After all, it was an emerg..." he pauses and a soft gasp escapes his lips._

_An English couple were walking pass, with a small little girl struggling with her bags behind them; the soft curls of her hair slapping her convulsively due to the strong winds. She looks up at them, but hardly gives a reaction, neither a nod nor a frown, but continues to tag behind the English couple._

_"Jack," he calls out, and the tall blonde man turns, smiles and replies,_

_"Haruka-sama!" _

_The beautiful Pureblood smiles at the two people who greets them, but can't help but to stare at the little girl behind them. She stops as well, as she sees her parents chatting with them, putting down her bags carefully. Juuri clings tightly onto her husband's arm, eyes covered by his back. Her eyes are red, and she is about to cry but she stops herself. She crouches to eye level with the pretty little girl._

_"Do you...remember me, Keira?" she ask, slightly fearful for a negative reply._

_"I do, Okaa-san..." she responds, but her expression doesn't change to one of happiness or sadness, but remains the same._

_She leans towards this familiar girl, arms carefully wrapped around her shoulders. She buries her head at the crook of the little girl's neck. She misses Keira, and was about to say so but was undoubtly interrupted by her daughter,_

_"but I want to forget you."_

_

* * *

_

_"Jack, what are you doing here in Japan?" the handsome and tall Pureblood asks, shaking hands with his old friend._

_"Well, we just returned for a while, we'll be leaving soon," he replies, all the while smiling at his powerful companion._

_He leans forward, pulls him close and looks around suspiciously before asking, "Why did you bring her here?"_

_Again, with a tight smile, he explains, "If you observe carefully, she doesn't have an aura of a Pureblood,does she?"_

_Shocked by his response, he is even more surprised when his wife carefully tugs him on the hand, her head leaning on his shoulder._

_"Haruka, please, let's go."_

_With a slight nod, he can sense her urgency and pats her lightly on the hand before bidding his two friends farewell. As he proceeds on his way, he turns back, looks once more at the little girl's face and says,_

_"Please, Jack, Julie... Please, just, take care of her for me."_

* * *

The genuine shock written all over her face was too obvious to Keira. She was stunned as well, having just revealed the truth of what she had hidden for so many years. Awkward silence eveloped the classroom for a moment, both girls having nothing to say to each other. Keira glanced at her newfound sister carefully, and slowly, she spoke,

"Yuuki, this must be hard for you to believe, right?" she asked, a slight tense to her voice, perhaps out of doubt.

"Its just... I... I had a twin sister all this while and Okaa-sama and Otou-sama never told me at all, it's just; shocking," she replied in a rush, holding up both her hands in defence.

"Yes, I know how you feel. Suddenly knowing you have another sibling, it's surprising,isn't it?" her voice calm and full of composure, she took a step forward towards her twin sister.

Gently, she reached out for her hand. Yuuki hesitated at first, but Keira beckoned her slowly, tentatively lifting her hand up.

"I have hidden my Pureblood senses for a while now. And I need to awaken them. You know that as well right?" she smiled faintly as Yuuki nodded attentively.

Holding up her left hand, Keira carefully leans it against her chin, causing a shiver to run down the other's spine. She looked at Yuuki apologetically, as if waiting for her to give a signal to continue. Yuuki bravely nods, and Keira continued, piercing her sharp fangs into the skin surrounding her small wrist. As the blood enters her mouth, a wave of emotion drives her. Her eyes glowed a bright red, a sign of bloodlust. She could feel all the emotions of hatred, sadness and loneliness she had held from young and unknowingly, tears were forming in her eyes. Her legs turned jelly and Keira collapse onto the wooden floor.

"Keira! Are you all right?" Yuuki asked, pulling her up to her feet.

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied, smiling lightly as she took Yuuki's hand.

Yuuki held a hand to her mouth, letting a gasp escape her lips. She looked shockingly at the girl in front of her. Her eyes... no longer showed innocence of a Noble, but instead had the power of a Pureblood. The aura she was emitting was serious and yet calm.

_Beyond any doubt, the girl in front of her was a Pureblood._

* * *

"Juuri and Haruka, when they found out that they had twins, they decided to keep only one, because if two of us were present as Purebloods in the vampire society, it would be dangerous for us. That's why they chose you and sent me to the Crawfords. However, I was only able to live with the Crawfords if they went overseas, since I am a Pureblood and my presence could not be hidden that time. Because of that, while they confined you to the mansion, they confined me to the Kuran mansion's dungeon until the Crawfords would finally leave for England and I would also follow them there," Keira explained, leaning her back against the wall while tapping her feet in rhythm.

"Even if you were exposed, Juuri and Haruka could still protect you from the clutches of the vampires who hunt us for our blood as well as Kuran Rido. But, if there were two of us, one of us would not be protected. However, I found out about both you and Kaname while I was still living in the Kuran dungeon for about four years. That's why, when I was sent to the Crawfords, I knew what had happened," she straightend her posture and looking at Yuuki straight in the eye, she continued,

"That's why I came to seek you."

"So Keira is my twin sister... At first, I had an elder brother and now a twin sister,"

She smiled warmly at Keira, and placed a hand on her on her shoulder, before continuing, "It must have hurt a lot, being abandoned. Gomenasai,"

_"Yes...it did, Yuuki Onee-sama,"_

* * *

"Yuuki, Keira," a deep voice called out for them.

The classroom doors opened, and the Pureblood looked at them suspiciously. He headed over to Yuuki first, warmly smiling at her and said,

"I'm glad you're okay, Yuuki."

The petite girl smiled in reply, looking at her brother in reassurance. Kaname turned, this time to Keira, but instead gives her a sigh, and continued,

"Pureblood vampire," he muttered, lifting a strand of her hair.

She looked at him carefully, and replied,

_"Hai, Kaname Onii-sama,"_

* * *

Next chapter, Keira's exposure to the Night Class. How will the students react to a new Pureblood?  
And Yuuki X Kaname, because Yuuki remembers the whole I-MUST-KILL-THE-ONE-I-LOVE ordeal. Please await Chapter 16!!!

Nana-chan here, signing off!


	16. New Memories

Disclaimer: No, I do not own.

I haven't been updating for such a long time. I thought I would throw this away but it was definitely touching to see readers constantly message me, asking me whether I was going to update and stuff, so here it is, a dedication to the readers. However, its not very long and not that good either since I just kinda thought as I typed.

* * *

Disgusting. The look he gave her seemed to show too well, and she could feel the tension building up between them. It had always been Yuuki, the ever nice and warm Yuuki, who had broken the silence between them, almost as if she herself realised the way Kaname was looking at her.

Confusion. She felt confused as to why he did this to her. Was he the one abandoned? NO. Was he the one abused? NO. Was he the one sacrificed and hidden from his own family? No, no and NO.

"Yuuki Onee-sama, it's… it's okay," Keira ushers, gently patting her twin sister's hand calmly.

Once again, Yuuki was trying to pick up a conversation with all three of them, the supposed Kuran siblings – the supposed Kuran family – but nonetheless, her efforts proved futile, only adding to the tension, with Kaname staring her down like she was a fugitive and had committed felony. Initially, she had thought it was only one of those stages. Having a new sibling all of a sudden would surely be a shock for him, but it really seemed as though this 'stage' was going on too long. How long had it been; two to three weeks?

"Keira…" Yuuki looked at her with pity and distress.

Again, she patted her hand, nodding with composure. Yuuki, she had almost accepted her immediately. When they went home that day, she instantly started gushing about sharing her room with her, and hastily moved all Keira's belongings to her room. Her positive attitude piqued her, a little bit. Although she smiled in a thankful and warm gesture, she was actually wondering when Yuuki would realise the situation of it all.

She, Kuran Keira, had practically almost killed her, had tasted bloody Rido's blood which, may she add, was forced down her throat through his likely disgusting mouth. Not to mention that she, was supposedly Kaname's MAID. Oh yeah, remember also, Yuuki and her were both in a love triangle with Kaname, REMEMBER???

Keira drew back a long breath and huffed in complete and utter exhaustion. Her skirt crumpled over as she bent forward, lifting a cookie from its plate. Quietly munching and overly concentrating on her chocolate chip cookie, she refused to look Kaname in the eye.

She remembered, yesterday, she had attempted to call her siblings out to eat their dinner. In a rather squeaky and fearful voice, she piped out,

"Yuuki Onee-sama! Kaname…Kaname Onii…" cold eyes met hers.

Like a warning, he shushed her immediately as he sat rigid on the sofa. Followed by…

"Hai, I'm here! So, what's for dinner, Keira-chan?"

Maybe it was just her, but she really preferred then to be Kaname's maid than his sister. NIGHTMARE.

"Oh, it's just the usual stew. Ne, Yuuki Onee-sama, tomorrow's Monday, so I am going to school right?" Keira tried to casually fit the topic into their conversation, scolding herself mentally for putting way too much emphasis on 'I'.

She bit her lip as she ladled out the chicken stew into the porcelain bowls with a slight clank as the ladle collided a little with the bow, her face turning red.

"So…," she tried once more, as Kaname swiftly lifted himself off the sofa and towards the dining table, "I'm going as Kuran Keira, right?"

"No, not yet. After Rido's incident, I don't want to expose you yet, its still unsafe," Kaname ordered, well; he said, but it sounded so much like an order.

Expose? This word made her flinch a little. Like as if he thought she was a liar, a really unnecessary addition to the family and he was left with the burden to expose her big lie.

Slightly hurt and bitter, she replied, "Oh yes of course, we definitely don't want to _expose_ me to the Night Class for now, right? I'll just stay at home and look after the mansion as you both go to school," putting direct emphasis on the word 'expose'.

Her throat felt relatively tight, so she continued, "I'm not feeling well, so please excuse me, I'll go get a blood tablet or something."

As she walks away, he is about to speak, but refrains from it, facing away from her. The Kurans will definitely not take blood tablets, he is about to say, but pushes the thought at the back of his head as he lifts a spoon of stew to his mouth and takes a sip.

"Not bad," he mumbles, but she doesn't hear it.

* * *

Keira loved bedtime. She and Yuuki shared a rather large bed in her room and they would snuggle up to one another like normal sisters, like normal twin sisters. Sometimes, they would stare at each other for a long time, rather amazed at the similarity in looks. That day, Yuuki hadn't gone to sleep yet. She was still sitting on 'their' bed, reading a thick book about Vampire History.

"Onee-sama..." she drawled, yawning.

Keira liked acting rather spoiled in front of Yuuki. The idea of having a doting sister appealed a lot to her, and as though trying to replace the childhood she had lost, she would often act like a baby in front of her sister.

"Keira-chan? Not sleeping yet?" Yuuki asks, beckoning her over but never taking her eyes off the book.

She smiles faintly and jumps onto the bed, onto her sister's lap. Her hair sprawled on her sister's lap, she closes her eyes as Yuuki pats her head gently, this time looking at her with a warm smile.

"Ne, Onee-sama, was Okaa-sama like this before?" she asks.

She knows it is a rather sensitive topic to her sister but she needs to know. She has to, maybe just to relief herself of her impression of their parents.

"Yeah, she would read me a book sometimes... That was on those rare occasions when she and Otou-sama had no vampire conncil stuffs to do," Yuuki replies, her voice faltering slightly.

Keira stares at her in curiosity.

"Let me guess..." Yuuki continues, "you want me, your SISTER, to read you a book?"

After a long pause, she sighs,"Apparently, all the books are in Kaname Onii-sama's room."

She shudders at the thought of going to his room. But again, she stares at her.

"OKAY, okay! I'll read you about the pureblood vampire lineage, it'll help me for the test Aidou-senpai's going to force on me tomorrow..."

"Okayy... Umm, basically, you know right? The Kurans are one of the oldest... HEY!"

Yuuki stares at her sister in dismay. Keira was shutting her eyes and her ears, blocking out her voice.

"KEIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

He can hear shouts and screams from Yuuki's... and Keira's room.

"Onee-sama, stop!" Keira's voice screaming and laughing at the same time.

"No way, you ungrateful sister!!!" Yuuki shouts, giggling as well.

He can't help it.

He smiles.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW. IM TIRED. :)


	17. Relationships

Okay, first off, Im back. You know how sometimes you get bored of something and totally go on major hiatus? Yep, I did that. First off, I'm 15 now. Not 14, its been a year, I know, so sorry to all the dedicated readers. But, I read this after I got bored during the September holidays so now, I'll try to update... I had to read the entire fanfic though, to get a hold of the storyline. So here goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, not when I was 14, neither now when Im 15.

To all those dedicated readers who awaited this, Im so sorry.

* * *

Yuuki glanced at her sleeping twin sister, lying peacefully next to her. Truthfully, Yuuki was suspicious about Keira. At first, she thought it may have been some kind of joke pulled on her. First, an older brother then a twin sister? If she had been the old gullible Yuuki, she may have accepted her wholeheartedly as family... But right now, being the Pureblood Princess meant that she had to be alert, and this also meant that Keira may just simply be a spy sent by another Pureblood to bring down the Kuran family. However, it scared her... When Keira had declared to her of her position as her twin sister, a part of her seemed to scream 'No wonder'. After all, it was no doubt that Keira looked similar to her in more ways than one. Furthermore, Keira did seem to have no qualms in telling her everything about her background. Another plus point was that after drinking Yuuki's blood, the aura that seemed to be released after so many years... it was strong, a Pureblood sensing another Pureblood for sure.

"No, please..." suddenly, a soft plead escaped from Keira's lips.

Yuuki shifted from her position, leaning closer towards her sister. Softly stroking Keira's soft brown hair, she whispers,

"Its okay, Im here... Im here for you, so its fine."

Maybe, she may not be her twin sister, maybe she may be it. But, at the end of the day, looking at Keira's furrowed brows and hands clutching onto the bed sheets in fear, Yuuki could not help but feel the need to protect her...from whatever nightmare she may be having. It brought to her a sense of familiarity of this girl she had never met before. And as each night passed, with Keira suffering from the same nightmares and Yuuki being there to comfort her each night, she grew certain of the truth.

Yuuki clasped onto her little sister's hand calmly. She could hear Keira's hitched breathing even as she closed her eyes. She remembered that no matter what had happened to her in the past, there were so many people with her - Kaname Onii-sama, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Zero and Otou-san... And to think all this time, while she had been sad over being stuck in the Kuran mansion, someone else had been feeling worse in a dungeon, that entrapped her for years. Yuuki felt guilty as well for depriving her little sister of the family love that she deserved. She could relate to those feelings of helplessness, and as she leaned her forehead gently on her younger sister's, she held a silent vow in her mind.

Yuuki would definitely protect her younger sister, no matter what.

* * *

_"Kaname, could you get for me my files from the study?" Haruka had asked him, one of those rare days when he ever needed Kaname to help._

_"Um, yeah, sure," he had replied, hastily._

_With an eager desire to help, Kaname pushed his books aside, jumping off the Victorian sofa and making his way towards the study. The study room was the only place that he had never been to. After all, being a young boy of only five meant that his job was to stay at home and "take care" of the family, though with his small exterior, he wondered how exactly he could do that. He doesn't run to the study room - oh that'd be too undignified - instead he walks in a rather fast pace but calm, nonetheless, towards the dark corner of the hallway. He moves briskly pass doors and doors of different kinds; the library, the antique room, the portrait room etc etc. He really could not be bothered with the countless amount of rooms in the Kuran mansion. However, he stops abruptly in front of a thick rusted metal door. This place was...? He wondered aimlessly to himself. Something seemed to draw his attention to this particular door. Then, he heard it. A soft crying voice._

_And it sounded a lot like Yuuki._

_"Yuu...ki?" he approached the door cautiously, with each step, his fist clenched tighter._

_The mysterious metal door was locked from the outside. Out of pure curiosity, he tries to budge the lock aside but to no avail. He could still hear it, the pitiful cries that seemed to wrench at his soul. Surely, there must be a way to open the door. Perhaps, Yuuki was inside there? Maybe, she may have found her way here and got herself locked in? He panics at the thought, hands clammy in fear that his younger sister may be stuck in that dreaded room. He looks around suspiciously. Then, with one deep breath he places a hand on the bottom corner of the cool metal door, and slowly, huge bolts of electricity were sent rushing through the metal layers, slowly but surely creating a hole. He would have continued, but then, he hears another voice calling out to him._

_"Kaname? What are you doing?" Juuri came over towards him, baby Yuuki cradled safely in her mother's arms._

_Of course, Kaname immediately places his hands behind his back, and looked at his mother with a calm expression before replying,_

_"Oh, nothing, I was just headed for the study room..."_

_He could clearly see behind the composure of the woman in front of him, a sense of alarm and panic could be felt. He could see how her muscles seemed to de-tense after he had explained, her eyes seemingly showing relief. At the back of his head, a small little voice seemed to shout at him to find out the truth behind that mysterious door. However, he pushed that thought far back in his mind, shrugging off the thoughts. But then again, who was crying in that room then?_

* * *

The day had arrived, hadn't it? The day when Yuuki would be finally revealed to the society as a Pureblood, from the Kuran family. A party, no, a function would be held that night with all the respectable and honourable vampires present to be informed of the truth. Clearly, Yuuki was nervous and of course, afraid of the responsibility that she had to shoulder after being revealed as the Pureblood Princess that night. After all, Kaname had suddenly planned the entire function at the last minute, with reasons unknown to her as well as Keira.

"It's okay, Yuuki-Ohh...sama, you'll do great," Keira patted her sister's hand reassuringly.

The entire day was spent teaching Yuuki the proper etiquette on how to greet honourable vampires present at the function, how to walk with poise, how to express elegance and manners suitable of a Pureblood Princess. Ruka and Rima, the only ones capable of teaching her, came that day, with a gazillion books in hand. And of course, since Keira had not yet been revealed to the Night Class yet, not even to Kaname's companions, she had to seal her Pureblood senses once more and act once again as the Kuran maid...

* * *

"Seal my Pureblood senses...again?" Keira had asked in disbelief, eyes widened in utter shock.

"Well, for your case, Juuri did not seal your senses for you. Its... quite surprising that you could do it, actually. But after all, being the daughter of Kuran Juuri would of course, mean that you would develop the same powers as her," Kaname had explained indifferently, his right hand cupping his chin, before he leaned nearer to her, and continued,

"Surely...you...can do it...again, right?"

Her brother's tone sent a chill down her spine. At that moment, she had looked at Yuuki for backup. How could she do it, well, _again_? When she did it the last time, it was just her moping in her room. She had been thirsting for blood for many weeks already but the Crawfords would simply lock her away in her room, claiming that a "thirsty Pureblood would only bring danger". Then, she had been deep in thought about her real parents, and this sudden thought striked her.

_"I don't want to be a Pureblood..." _was what she had thought.

The desire grew stronger and stronger with each passing day, and she remembered when Julie Okaa-san had finally let her out, she had screamed in panic. Jack Otou-san then rushed to her side, wondering what had happened and he too stared at her in fear.

_"She doesn't have the scent of a Pureblood!" _she had heard Julie Okaa-san exclaim to her husband.

It had started quite a commotion, with Jack Otou-san violently beating her up, asking her what witchery she had been up to. Keira, at that time, was too confused to even reply. She too, had no idea what had happened.

So, for her to do it again, it was simply impossible!

"You can do it, I know you can," Kaname suddenly spoke up, a determined look on his face as his glared at Keira, "You are a Pureblood and there are some things that we can do, even with ourselves not knowing..."

Keira could only look at her brother in surprise, at his supposedly encouraging words but in monotone, as always. She couldn't help but sneak a smile, it seemed as though Kaname...Onii-sama had finally acknowledged her.

"I will try...Kaname Onii," she hesitated, but pushed through, "...sama."

Taking a butter knife from the kitchen table, she swiftly cut herself on her wrist, letting the warm and life-bringing fluid to seep into her white long-sleeved blouse.

"Keira..." her sister had mumbled in worry, but stopped when Keira glanced at her with reassurance, telling her it was okay.

Pulling up her sleeve, she allowed the blood to flow in drops down to the floor. Then, her eyes glowed an immense red, and the blood started to form a string from her wound down to the floor. Suddenly, Keira's eyes started to fade in colour, followed by the colour of her blood - from red to a pale white. Following this, with the butter knife she had held on to earlier, she broke the string of blood in a swift slash, letting the blood turn to glass before shattering into a million pieces, also causing the colour of her eyes to return back to the normal crimson red.

"Keira...you, you did it!" Yuuki immediately exclaimed, staring at the scene in front of her with shock.

"I...did it?" a dazed expression on her face, she looked at Yuuki then at the healing wound on her wrist, "Onee-sama! Onii-sama! I DID IT!"

A huge smile spread across her face. The impossible had just been made, well, possible. Keira smiled at her sister proudly, giving her a warm hug. She gave a side glance to Kaname, whom nodded at her calmly.

Her Pureblood senses had entirely disappeared.

* * *

"Yuuki Cro...I mean, Yuuki-sama, lift your head up. You are the Pureblood princess! Surely, you don't want the vampires to think of you as weak. One day, you will need to make decisions; important decisions that will affect the entire vampire population! So, lift your head higher, walk straight, do not slouch and walk _slowly_ please!" Ruka exclaimed in a breathless voice, watching the honourable Pureblood in front of her take a few steps, before going back to her earlier habits.

"Yuuki-sama!" she raised her voice, but then saw the fearful look on the vampire in front of her, and sighed, "Surely, you can do it, Yuuki-sama, after all you were not born Pureblood princess for nothing. Do it for Kaname-sama if not for this function..."

Yuuki glanced gloomily at Keira, whom could only smile faintly in reply. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it the proper way, like a princess - a perfect Pureblood. However, she was never taught to do this since young. The Chairman would let her roam freely, never caring if she were to run with cheeks red and perspiration dripping from her forehead and Kaname Onii-sama too... He would only grin at her each time he saw her playing and running about outside the Chairman's home. He must have surely known there would come a day that she would be revealed but nonetheless, he never forced her to do anything that she didn't want to. He had always given in to her.. And perhaps, it was about time she repayed his kindness.

"Kaname Onii-sama..." she muttered under her breath, his name almost giving her the determination she needed.

"Souen-senpai," she called out to her older vampire friend, who was busy arguing with Touya-senpai over how Kaname-sama would kill her if she did not get Yuuki to be ready before the special function started.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama," Ruka replied, almost reluctantly.

Yuuki went over to Keira's side, and gave a little squeeze on her shoulder for strength, before she took a huge breath and stated, "I'm sorry, Souen-senpai, Touya-senpai. Please let me try once more. I'll do it, I'm sure I can do it."

"Yuuki-sama..." Ruka looked at the pair of determined crimson red eyes in front of her and smiled, "I'm also sure you'll do fine."

To see Ruka smiling at her in that warm and friendly manner was rare, and Yuuki could not help but to stare at the ash blonde. She, too, smiled at Ruka in return. Maybe, if they had not met that way in Cross Academy, with Kaname liking Yuuki while Ruka liked Kaname, perhaps they could have been good friends. She could imagine them; all four of them - her, Keira, Souen-senpai and Touya-senpai - going to one another for one of those advices between girls.

"Hora...Its not good to daydream, Miss Prefect," Rima drawled all of a sudden, the usual bored and listless expression on the model's face, jumping swiftly from Yuuki's bed onto the hard tiled floor, "Lets get started, shall we?"

Yuuki clenched her fists tight, but loosened them when she felt someone gently holding onto her arm.

"Yuuki Onee-sama, it's okay. I'm here for you, even if you don't realise it...so it'll definitely be all right, ne?" Keira whispered softly into her sister's right ear, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

A warm smile appeared on Yuuki's face, as she looked at the people in the room with her.

_Yeah...everything will definitely be all right._

* * *

"Kaname...Onii-sama,"she had called out, voice velvety and soft.

He was busy reading a rather thick book, sitted on the long Victorian red sofa, wearing a charming black suit; putting emphasis on his slender built. He turned around, hearing his name being called out by his beloved, only to meet eye-to-eye with a beautiful lady dressed in a long lavender dress that reached all the way to her feet, fitted perfectly in a pair of white heels, with a ribbon tied to the side against the ankles. She wore a chain of pearls around her neck; with pearl-studded earrings to match, both belonging to their late mother. Her long hair cascading smoothly down her back, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She smiled faintly at him, behind long lashes, covering her embarassment at being seen by her brother. With hands bearing perfectly manicured nails, she adjusted the silver headband she had adorned on her hair all this while slowly looking down at the floor, cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Umm, well, Souen-senpai, Touya-senpai and Keira... left first..So..." she mumbled, eyes not leaving the floor.

She could feel him staring at her from head to toe, and this only caused her cheeks to turn even redder. Suddenly, he cupped her chin, lifting her head to face him. His eyes stared deeply into her own crimson ones, as if absorbing in the view in front of him.

"I want to see your face," he softly whispered, giving her a smile full of adoration.

He leaned towards her, his forehead touching hers. With beet-red cheeks, she bashfully placed her hands on his chest, pulling herself closer to him.

"You look so beautiful..." he muttered, hands loosely hanging on her waist.

"Kaname Onii..." she started to mumble out, but felt a light squeeze on her waist, and realising her mistake, she re-stated, "Kaname..."

He began to lean even further, this time leaning his nose against hers. He closed his eyes, followed by hers, and he slowly and ever so gently pulled her waist towards him, letting both lips touch leading to a light and sweet kiss, which felt like bliss.

* * *

So basically for this chapter I decided to focus on the relationships between all the characters: Yuuki-Keira,Keira-Kaname and lastly, Yuuki-Kaname. Next chapter, we'll finally get to see Yuuki being introduced to the vampire society... But of course, something happens... I'll end here now. Hope you liked this chapter! :)


	18. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own VK nor its characters.

* * *

The brunette smoothed the creases on the front of her dress. Her sister had left with Kaname Onii-sama. And so... there she was in the room she shared with her sister. At first, Touya-san and Souen-san had offered to go to the function together. But, the crimson-eyed beauty politely declined. She needed some time alone. Besides, if she were to arrive immediately after Yuuki Onee-sama, surely, it would arouse a few suspicions. Adjusting the ribbon in her hair, she turned a full round in front of the mirror, to ensure everything was in place. Then, with a quick spurts of perfume (okay, maybe a _lot_ - in case her vampire senses came back, the perfume would cover her scent... at least, thats what she had thought.) Everything had to work out perfectly. Keira had worked extra hard to make herself look less like her twin sister. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail, held by a long red ribbon. She had on a beautiful black lace dress; sleeveless with the skirt hanging just a few inches above her knees. With a killer pair of black gladiator heels, she looked alluring; in a mysterious way. A red choker adorned her neck, a rose placed right in the middle. Looking at the two girls, no one would suspect they were siblings. She hoped no one would.

She went on her way, taking careful steps down the staircase and leaving through the main door. A car was waiting for her outside - probably her brother's arrangement. The chauffeur simply bowed when he realised her entrance and opened the door, gesturing her to enter. With a warm smile, she thanked the driver, and slowly went into the car. Soon enough, they were on their way to the function.

"Thank you for coming, is this Kaname Onii..." she spoke up, then paused when she realised her mistake, "I mean... _Kaname_-sama's arrangement?"

The chauffeur merely nodded, not even uttering a single word. Maybe he was just shy, or serious about his job. Whatever it was, Keira felt rather uncomfortable. She shook her head vigorously. They were going to reach the function soon, she should stop thinking about these things. In fact, she should be thinking of how to act at the function later. The brunette stared at the starry night outside. The car was moving at a moderate speed, giving her ample time to absorb her surroundings. Maybe it was the strong air-conditioning or the silence that engulfed the entire car... but suddenly, the Pureblood felt herself growing tired... and sleepy. Her eyes threatened to close, her breathing getting slower and slower. She glanced at the surroundings outside the car windows. She saw an old building, with cracks on its surface and windows dusty and dark.

Wait a minute... wasn't that where the function was held? Her brother had shown her the place already, and she recognised it very well. Her thoughts felt like they were spinning.

"Wait... sir, where are we..." she murmured, her eyes already closing...

Her head felt numb. The crimson-eyed vampire held a hand onto her head, massaging her temples. Something's wrong... _There's something going on..._

"Stop... sir..." she said, trying her best to increase the volume of her voice.

Her body seemed to slouch into the backseat of the car. Her body wasn't responding the way she wanted it to. She couldn't hold it much longer. Her eyes blinked several times... before finally closing themselves. Right before they closed, she could see the chauffeur turn around, grinning widely at her. She saw it.

_The blue and red eyes that seemed to glow ominously in the night._

* * *

Her heart was beating much faster than usual. She looked at the tall brunette sitting next to her, whom merely smiled calmly at her. This was the night. The night she would be recognised as Kuran Yuuki - the Pureblood princess.

She fidgeted in her seat, playing with the beads strung around her wrist. She took deep long breaths of air, trying to recall whatever her two seniors had taught her these few days before at the mansion.

_Poise... Elegance..._

_No slouching! No running!_

She smiled at the memory of them teaching her. Somehow, they'd always end up arguing, and the one with the pigtails would always win. Maybe it was due to her cool and calm composure, or her never-say-die attitude? She sure admired the two seniors.

And of course, they weren't the only ones who supported her. There was her sister... Keira, who'd been there all the while, giving her moral support, always smiling warmly at her.

Then... there was_ him_.

She looked at the handsome vampire seated next to her.

"Yes, Yuuki?" he asked, realising her stare.

She shook her head, a shade of pink forming on her cheeks and leant nearer to the Pureblood male. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then asked,

"Nervous?"

She replied, her eyes still closed and absorbing the moment happening between them, "Yeah."

He pulled the brunette into his arms, leaning his cheek on her head. Then, he gave a long sigh of relief.

"Whats wrong, Kaname?" she asked, careful to make sure to call him by his name.

"I'm just... really happy," he whispered.

The crimson-eyed girl deeply inhaled his body scent, letting it overwhelm her and calm her down. She laid there in his arms, letting silence lie between them. No words were needed to show their love for one another.

Just when she thought she would fall asleep...

"I'm sorry to disturb the both of you, Lord and Lady, but we have arrived," the chauffeur spoke up, bowing towards the both of them.

Grabbing onto her brother's hand, she made her way out of the car.

_Here we go..._

* * *

Pain. Pain. PAIN.

She struggled to open her eyes. A searing pain swelled in her body. What's happening?

She remembered bits and pieces of what happened. She tried to open her eyes one more time. She succeeded.

The image in front of her was a blur. Where was this place? She tried moving her arms. Then, a dawn of realisation hit her. Long black rope was tied around her wrists and feet. She couldn't move. The brunette tried struggling her way out of the ropes but alas, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of those ropes. She looked at her surroundings. A strong gust of wind blew towards her. It was an open area, from the looks of it. Her vision was starting to get clearer. She could see large buildings in front of her.

_They seemed familiar..._

Wait... _wait a sec._ Her eyes widened in complete and utter shock. She was on the roof of the Cross Academy.

Suddenly, without warning, a huge sword flashed in front of her, held by a tall and dark figure...

"Ojou-sama, awake, I suppose?" he exclaimed, laughing after he spoke.

She knew that voice._ Kuran Rido..._

"What do you want... you... you filthy beast!" the crimson pools in her eyes shook as she shouted.

The curly-haired vampire in front of her leaned closer towards her face, then laughed.

"What do I want?" he chuckled, "I want THIS!"

He shouted menacingly then with the long sword in his grasp, he positioned it right above the brunette's shoulder. With a despicable grin, he forced the sword into the Pureblood girl's shoulder, earning a loud gasp from the said girl. Her eyes widened as the pain kicked in. Her eyes grew bloodshot. That wasn't an ordinary sword...

"No! No, don't!" the petite girl screamed, the pain from that stab travelling in her body.

She struggled further, still screaming, with tears starting to form in her eyes. But the Pureblood male didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed seeing her reaction, and laughed in response. He pulled out the sword then positioned it above her stomach...

"You think I was joking when I said that..." he shouted, then pierced the girl's stomach.

Oblivious to her screaming, he continued, "...that the Kurans must die?"

Tears began to flow down her pale cheeks. The pain numbed her entire body. The blood began to stain her dress. She needed to get out of there.

_She needed to get out... before she died._

_

* * *

_

Please leave a review... =]


	19. Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own VK nor any of its characters, I do love the story though!

_**animechic101 **_thanks so much for supporting the story~! And please do continue to do so. =)

_**xxxJigokuShojoxxx **_here's the update! sorry for it being a little late. And also, a huge thank you for supporting WWCP! =]

_**XxNightShroudxX**_ thanks for the review, i will definitely work on that! =D Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sorry for the late update, been trying to cope with both Turning Back (my Infinite Stratos fanfic) and WWCP. And this past week has been busy for me as well, apparently just earlier I had a Biology test... which I screwed. T_T And the day before, I had a Math mock exam... which I screwed... T_T And on Wednesday, I had Physics night classes. So... I didn't have much time to update! Sorry~~~

So on with this chapter!

* * *

The doors of the old and abandoned builiding opened to reveal a huge hallway, with another massive wooden door right at the back. With a gloved hand, the long-haired brunette wrapped her long slender fingers around her fiance's. Her breathing was rather unstable, perhaps due to her nerves. With that, the beautiful couple headed for the huge doors, towards the hidden ballroom that laid behind them.

"Ready?" he asks, looking at his lover calmly.

"Ready."

The door opens to reveal a large crowd of vampires of all positions and statuses. The moment the Purebloods enter, everyone's attention is pulled to them - their Kaname-sama and next to him... Kuran Yuuki, the sister hidden from everyone. Every vampire can't help but have their interest piqued at the petite and slender girl next to their Pureblood Lord. After all, she greatly resembled the late Kuran Juuri - a beautiful, kind and exquisite Pureblood whose power did not match her looks. It was like the same familiar scene, a few hundred years ago... When Haruka-sama and Juuri-sama walked into the exact same ballroom, hands entwined, with an aura of great power descending around them. Just as the Pureblood male had suspected, each one of the vampires headed in a rush towards his sister, questions flooding in one after another.

The pale beauty breathed in and out a few times, then closed her eyes. This was it. This mere first impression would determine how everyone would look at her in the future. She was a Pureblood Princess, the queen of the vampire society. It was unlike her to look so elegant, but nonetheless, she needed to grab ahold of her people... tell them subtly that she was in power... every single drop of blood flowing through her veins was pure. She _had_ the power... or did she?

She smiled warmly at the many faces waiting in anticipation for her to speak, then drawing a breath, she introduced herself as formally as she could, "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Kuran Yuuki. I am the true daughter of Kuran Haruka and Juuri. Do guide me well."

She could see the looks on their faces - all smiling warmly but she knew what they really thought. Kaname had cautioned her earlier. Pureblood's had the purest blood as compared to the other vampires in the society. This meant that with each drop of blood, astonishing levels of power existed. If not for the fact that they also had the power to make or break them, these vampires would stop at nothing to get their hands on this rare and unique blood. Yuuki herself knew that her levels of power had yet to reach those of an ordinary Pureblood. If Kaname wasn't there to protect her, she would probably have been eaten alive. Their facade was far too obvious.

_"My dear, Yuuki-sama, you are a beauty!"_

_"As expected, Yuuki-sama looks just as beautiful as her parents!"_

_"My family and I are very glad to serve you!"_

_"You may ask me for anything if you need help!"_

_"Yuuki-sama..."_

_"Yuuki-sama!"_

The entire ballroom was filled with different voices calling out her name for attention. How ironic, she thought. All these compliments... all of them had hidden meanings. She smiled warmly at the ones questioning, politely answering each question but she knew, deep inside, they just wanted to tear her apart, oppressing her slowly and sucking her power dry. They all knew too... all the other vampires. It was like a game to see who would be the first to crack. And Yuuki, she was a participant... as well as the prize.

Seconds to minutes. Minutes to hours.

And all this time, she answered questions, had formal chat with the older vampires, smiled and smiled and smiled. It was tiring... hard work it was. Then, she felt a light pat on her shoulder. She knew whom it was - Kaname. He leant in closer to her ear, then with a smile, asked,

"Do you want a break?"

She kept quiet, thinking at first, then nodded.

Kaname slowly led her to a room on the second storey of the building. After reassuring her that he would explain to the other vampires about her absence, he headed off to leave.

By instinct, she lifted a hand and grabbed him by the hand.

"Stay with me..." she spoke, tugging affectionately at his fingers.

The deep brown-haired vampire pulled her closely into a tight hug. He dreadfully wanted to stay, but alas, he had his duties to consider. After a matter of minutes, although hesitant, he broke the hug. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he bid his lover goodbye and left the room...

* * *

Her screams seemed to echo in the night sky. Tears were coarsing down her cheeks. Her breathing was jagged and unsteady. She groaned at the pain coming from her stomach area. Red here, there, everywhere. Blood was profusely flowing from the wound. She hissed in the immense pain. Beads perspiration were already forming on her forehead despite it being a cool night.

_When would this torture end?_

She could hear hysterical laughter coming from the mad man in front of her. His glare was menacing as he pulled the sword out of her, causing her to shout in agony and pain. In no time, the injuries she had sustained would kill her. After all, the sword he used was a hunter's weapon.

With a huge grin from ear to ear, the Pureblood vampire licked the ends of the sword where her blood had stained the sword red. She merely watched in disgust. Looking up at the vast sky above her, she couldn't help but wonder if her brother and sister had realised her absence. Deep in her heart, she fervently prayed someone would get her out of this mess. Suddenly, the ropes tied around her arms and legs vanished. Her entire body fell onto the ground.

Through breaths of air, she asked, "What do you want, you beast?"

The tall Pureblood headed towards her then with one hand lifting her chin roughly to face him, he replied,

"Don't speak like that... After all, you are also a beast..." he raised his voice at this point, "...a filthy beast in human form like the rest of us!"

With that, he gave her a tight deafening slap across her already bleeding chin. He pushed her away with large force towards a corner.

"Just kill me now," she murmured under her breath, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Then, she too began to shout, "Just do it! Kill ME!"

Her dress was already torn at the edges, her hair in a mess and blood staining just about everywhere... She lifted a fist then slammed it onto the ground, letting a violent gust of wind form and hit the merciless vampire right on his chest. He stumbled back, but that was about it. She was too weak to even attack the foul beast in front of her. It was her losing end.

She was about to slip into unconciousness, her energy drained. She wondered if she would ever awake, or just stay in slumber for eternity. Just when she was about to close her eyes, the door leading to the roof slammed open and there, stood a tall teenage boy, with silver hair and deep amethyst eyes. Clad in the Cross Academy uniform, he looked at the Pureblood beast then at her motionless body. For a second, he just stared at the both of them.

Then, he took out a gun from his coat and pointed it towards the vampire,

"What did you do to Yuuki?" he shouted, voice full of anger and rage.

_Yuuki? _She thought. Oh... she knew who this was... _Zero._

_A friend of Yuuki's... _With that final thought, she closed her eyes, slipping into deep unconciousness.

* * *

Need to go sleep now~ Please R AND R! =]


	20. Seperation

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters =]

Sorry for the late update. Guess what? Just a few weeks ago it was the Common Tests... Now coming up very VERY soon is the Mid Year Exams... CURSE YOU SCHOOLLLLLL ~~~~ . Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**XxNightShroudxX**_ thanks for the review~! =] I hope you'll read this fanfic till the end (which is soon... I think. =.=''')

_**EdwardCullen-izor**_ Hahahaha, thanks! I wonder if this one's dramatic... Personally, I think this chapter's more dramatic than the last! =DDD

_**blackarmor I.S**_I am very honoured that you like my style of writing and have requested for a HoukixIchika fanfic... =] However, as of now, I have no plans to make another fanfic till WWCP is done... Sorry! . More fanfics = late updates so I hope you understand! Nonetheless, I will try my best in my spare time to honour you with a one-shot! =D After all, I feel bad to reject you request... Either ways, thanks for your support and do look forward to my one-shot! =]

Well, as per usual... please enjoy!

* * *

The Pureblood Princess lay on the bed, caring not that her hair would go messy or her dress would get crumpled. Her body lied motionless, her eyes closed as she took in deep breaths of air. Suddenly, an array of knocks on the door resonated around the empty windowless room.

The brunette's eyes sprung open, but her body still remained unmoving.

"Come in," she answered, turning her head slowly to face her visitor.

"Yuuki," the ginger-haired girl spoke, the curly ends of her hair swaying up and down in excitement as she rushed towards the vampire, embracing her in a hug.

Yuuki smiled, returning the embrace. The twinkle in her eyes returned with the presence of her friend... Sayori Wakaba.

"Yori-chan, what're you doing here?" the slender girl asked, holding onto the hands of said girl.

"I wanted to see you. You came back to the academy only once, and we didn't even get to talk..." the girl's deep amber orbs widened as she paused, then continued, "After all, Aidou-senpai invited me here."

_Aidou-senpai?_

Then, the crimson-eyed girl heaved a sigh of relief._ Kaname..._

No wonder he had suddenly given her time to rest. A small smile brightened up Yuuki's features, the girl deeply touched by her fiance's actions. Her brother had noticed all the tiny things others didn't, like how she deeply missed her best friend and how she had felt uncomfortable at the function earlier. She silently reminded herself to thank him later.

With that, the two friends talked, both cherishing the moments they had with one another. Yori, after all, was given the role as Guardian in the school, being the only human other than Zero who knew of the vampires in their school.

"So I've heard..." the amber-eyed beauty drew a breath, "...Keira's your twin sister?"

The Pureblood vampire nodded, "Yeah, everything just happened so fast, its almost like a dream..."

_Kuran Keira, her twin sister._ Her thoughts drifted towards the curly-haired brunette. Why hadn't she seen the girl at the function earlier anyway? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Perhaps she was just making herself unnoticed. Yuuki hoped her sister's identity would be revealed fast. She hated the idea of being hidden away from the society - it had happen so many times to her, and much,much more times to her little sister. And she understood how that felt.

_Painful._

"Yuuki... Yuuki?" her friend spoke, waving a hand in front of her face.

She flinched as her reverie broke almost instantly. A small tint of pink flashed across her cheeks. Oops... what did Yori say again?

"Ahaha... sorry, Yori-chan, I was just thinking about something..." she replied apologetically.

"Yuuki..." the amber pools of her eyes glistened as she spoke, "You should stop worrying about things. Its about time you relax. It's been hard on you. But now everything's okay. Kuran-senpai's nice to you, right? Things are great between you and Keira, right? Even Zero and you..."

At this moment, she pulled her best friend into a close hug. She could feel her body de-tensing. What Yori said was true... Its time she stopped worrying about everyone. Maybe she had been so caught up with things that she just couldn't accept that everything was really, really okay. The petite girl in front of her caressed the back of her head gently, calmingly.

_Was it really okay for her to feel such peacefulness?_

* * *

Blinking once or twice, the brunette attempted to open her eyes, succeeding only at the third attempt. She could feel the weight of her legs and arms. She tried to move them. She failed. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyelids. What had happened? All she knew was that excruciating pain was overwhelming her small body... and it hurt. A lot.

"Ahh...Uh...Aa," she tried to speak, but realised she was incoherent, speaking like a little toddler.

Every word she tried to speak turned out wrong, and her throat seemed to burn with each try. A single teardrop flowed down her left cheek. She wanted to go home. Looking at the unfamiliar surroundings, it reminded her of the first time she had arrived at the Crawford's household. Opening her eyes only to see an unrecognizable place. It felt cold and lonely, but she could only pull the covers over her head and weep silently through the night, as the dawn of realisation hit her and she knew she had been abandoned.

She was on a small yet sturdy bed, with thick blankets covering her. At a corner, she could see a small fireplace, lighting up the room and filling her body with warmth. Turning her head slowly to face the window, she realised it was snowing. With much effort, she lifted her right hand towards the cool glass surface of the window, flinching slightly from the pain of moving. Her fingers grazed the glass lightly. Lifting her finger off, she could see the imprint of her fingerprint left on the fogged glass. Somehow, this amused her and a light smile descended on her lips. With what strength she had left, she wrote a few words on the window, three in fact.

"Kaname, Yuuki, Keira..." she silently read in her mind, eyes shifting from the top word to the bottom.

With a sigh, she wrote another last word in capital letters underneath.

_KAZOKU._

FAMILY.

A series of knocks reverberated around the tiny room. She tried to say 'Come in' but no words came out. Nonetheless, the door opened to reveal a tall dashing young man, with silver hair slightly wet at the ends. He didn't speak a word to her, only staring at her as she, too, stared at him, wide-eyed with fascination. With each breath of air, a small white fog escaped his lips. The amethyst-eyed boy wore a long trenchcoat, which seemed like the only source of warmth he had. His skin was frighteningly pale white.

Zero approached the bed cautiously, then sat right at the end of it, next to her feet, the bed creaking as it bore his weight. The crimson-eyed vampire merely stared at him. She would speak if she could but she couldn't. He let out a long sigh, looking away from the red orbs of her eyes. She felt compelled to do something but she didn't know what. Finally, after much contemplation, she lifted a hand off the bed then slowly, carefully, she placed it on the top of his left hand. Cold.

She grasped his hand a little tighter. She was hoping her warmth could be transferred to him. He turned to look at her once again, eyes widened at the shock of her sudden action. She looked at hiis face clearly this time - the chiselled features, the lilac eyes, the wide shoulders, the silver gray hair that seemed to perfectly fit his face. Suddenly, the corner of his lips curved up faintly, almost not there but she saw it alright... He smiled. She couldn't help it either. A faint smile appeared on her lips.

He looked away._ Why? _She wondered. The smile from his face disappeared. He faced the ground, closed his eyes.

"You're not Yuuki..." he asked, pausing a while, before he continued, "Are you?"

A loud cracking sound could be heard. Visible crack lines could be seen on the glass window beside the bed. Then, suddenly, the entire glass shattered into a million pieces, shards of glass flying into the room. She turned her head at the wrong moment. A small shard of glass slided across her left cheek, leaving a long cut. Blood trailed down the visibly deep wound, sliding down her cheek, down her chin, down her neck, into the already stained black dress that she wore. Her eyes remained listless at the question asked by the boy in front of her. Almost instantly, the cut healed by itself, shrinking slowly, slowly until it eventually disappeared.

She felt a someone touch her. She turned to find the silver-haired boy leaning closer towards her and with a finger, wiping off the trail of blood on her cheeks.

"Vampires..." she could hear him murmur under his breath, "So impulsive,"

Suddenly, she saw his eyes glow a bright red as the smell of her blood on his finger tips aroused him. He struggled, body shaking violently, his voice cracking. _Level E vampire_, she thought to herself, head jerked up in surprise at his reaction to her blood. His breathing was jagged and despite the snow falling hard outside, she could see beads of perspiration on his forehead. The fingertips of his right hand were still stained with her blood. Using a free hand, she saw him struggle to get something from under his trenchcoat. A metal clank, then she saw him pull out a gun. _No, wait_, she shouted in her head. She tried to speak, to say something but nothing seemed to work. The lilac-eyed vampire lifted the gun to his neck. Was he going to do what she thought he was? His fingers clasped themselves against the trigger. The crimson orbs of her eyes widened progressively, she still trying hardest to speak.

"No!" she finally managed to utter, in a soft frantic whisper.

A loud bang resonated around the room. His hand shivered non-stop, as he stared dumbstruck at the Pureblood's face barely inches in front of his, his body thrown onto the bed. Both of her hands held his, which were still tightly clasped on the gun's trigger. She had managed to stop him, using all of her strength to lunge atop of him. Both of them were breathing uneasily, her long curly hair brushing against his cheeks. His hands were above his head, held tightly by her against the bed. He couldn't move them. She was strong for her size. She saw his eyes return back to their exquisite amethyst colour. All of a sudden, he felt a warm transparent drop of liquid drip on his cheeks. She was crying. Tears dripped from the corners of her eyes, her face scrunched up in an agonizing expression, a shade of red on her cheeks.

"Don't do it, don't do it," she thought to herself, trying hardest to convey her thoughts to him.

"Ahn..." again her words were incoherent as she spoke in a quiet whisper.

Perhaps it was just his thankfulness, or the fact that at that moment, she looked so similar to Yuuki, but then, the silver-haired boy unclasped his hand from the gun, and closing his eyes, he embraced the crying girl in a warm hug, arms tight around her back.

"Gomen-na..." he whispered into her ear, as she stroked her hair gently, calmingly.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

YAY, CHAPTER 20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Ehehehehehehhe XD*

On this note, I wanna say I love ALL OF YOU GUYS! Without you, this would not have been made possible... THANK YOU! =]


	21. Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters =]

Again, sorry for the late update... After this, won't be updating till mid-May. Preparing for Mid Year Exams so please anticipate the next chapter! =]

_**MidnightThorn **_Thanks for the review. Yeah I agree its a tad confusing because theres loads of questions unresolved! X) There's really a need to understand the storyline in order to really find out about the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons lining the long white dress shirt that ended right above her knees. Finally, after several minutes of struggling with the shirt, she successfully managed to put it on. The brunette then carefully folded the ends of the rather long white sleeves before grabbing the white towel that laid sprawled on the bed. She ran a hand down her stomach. It seemed as though the wounds had healed. Nonetheless, she could still feel the inner pain from the strikes inflicted on her by him. Just as she turned to leave, she stopped herself. Perhaps it was due to curiosity but then, she lifted the folded ends of her right sleeve to her nose.

It had his scent. Her cheeks flushed red. What was she doing? Out of pure embarrassment, she covered her beet red face with the towel. Stop it, Keira, she thought to herself. After finally regaining her composure, she headed for the door, turned the door knob and left the room.

With one hand, she used the towel to dry her soaking wet hair. With the other, she clung onto the ends of the shirt, a tad embarrased at the prospect of wearing nothing underneath.

She turned a corner towards the supposed dining table. There stood the tall and handsome vampire, whom now wore a casual light blue shirt and grey pants. The clinking and clanking of glass dishes as they were placed on the glass table resounded around the apartment. Realising her presence, the said vampire lifted his head to look at her. Receiving his cool gaze, her cheeks burned a bright pink.

"Done?" he asked, referring to the shower she had previously taken.

She nodded, trying to reply at first but realised her inability to speak. Zero beckoned her to sit down, and she did so, left hand still drying her hair, right hand still tugging down at the end of his shirt... the one she was wearing, of course.

"Here," he spoke, placing a clean white plate in front of her.

He clearly was a man of a few words. She looked at him, eyes questioning his action.

"I've just started cooking. In a while, it'll be done. Just wait here, all right?" he again, spoke before heading off to the supposed kitchen.

Keira glanced around the entire apartment. It looked pretty decent... and clean too, unexpected for a guy like him. Again, out of curiosity, her body lifted itself off the chair and her legs walked towards the kitchen. There stood the amethyst-eyed teenager, with a knife in hand, cutting a... She moved herself closer towards him._ A carrot?_

The silver-haired boy turned around to see the brunette laughing quietly to herself. He narrowed his eyes. Pursed his lips. Put down the knife.

"What's so wrong about a guy cooking," he asked, more like stated, staring blankly at her.

This only made her laugh even more, she, holding onto her stomach as she smiled uncontrollably though no sound escaped her lips. Wiping off tears from her eyes, she gave him an apologizing gesture, still smiling warmly at him.

He sweat-dropped.

"Go rest outside Yuu..." he paused.

The smile on the crimson-eyed girl's face vanished. Her face expression changed to a serious one, and she turned, heading out of the kitchen.

He realised his mistake. He realised what he'd said. He let out a sigh. He couldn't help but call her that. It was like the old times when Yuuki was a human and they'd mess around in the kitchen. When everything wasn't a whole drama serial.

Zero returned his gaze back to the orange vegetable in front of him, resumed his chopping. Then, he felt a pat on his shoulder. A notepad struck him on the face as he shifted his head to look.

On it was the word "Keira".

The petite girl gestured towards herself, mouthing the word twice. Her brows were furrowed, expression rather angry. Then, he realised. It wasn't just a regular word. It was her name.

"Keira," he uttered after contemplating for a second, and instantly, a dazzling smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

The curly-haired girl beckoned him to move and then took the knife from him. Zero looked puzzled but nonetheless, handed it to the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the same steel glare but definitely warmer.

Keira placed the knife down once more. Grabbing the pen from the front pocket of the dress shirt, she lifted the notebook and wrote a few words on it. Finally done, she showed what she wrote to him.

"Tetsudao," he read it aloud in monotone. _Help._

She wanted to help. He sighed, a face showing irritation. Again, she scribbled on the notebook, repeated her actions.

"Da me?" _Can't I?_

He stared at her innocent expression.

"Do as you like!" he exclaimed, heading off for the sink before continuing, "After cutting the carrots, help me put in the chicken stock in the soup later."

Zero looked away. Keira smiled. She knew he had accepted her, one way or another.

* * *

"Yori-chan, bye!" she exclaimed as she waved her friend a final goodbye.

The function had finally ended. She had chatted with the amber-eyed girl the entire time until it did. A sigh escaped her lips. Finally, it was over. She had thanked and gave her respects to all the other guests and now, all that was done to do was to return home.

"Yuuki," she turned.

Kaname enveloped her into a warm hug. He seemed to lean against her small frame. She couldn't help but smile. He was tired... though he didn't show it.

"Kaname, lets get you some rest first before we return, all right?" she asked, wrapping her hand around his and leading him slowly into the room.

Just as they reached the room, she let go of his hand and ran inside. Gesturing to the bed, she patted the pillow lovingly.

"Here, Onii-sama, here," she smiled sweetly, beckoning him to lie down.

The tall brunette approached her slowly. The slender girl broke into laughter as she felt the arms of her fiance wrap themselves tightly around her waist and pulling her body onto the bed next to his.

"Kaname Onii-sama, don't! " she scolded playfully, trying to push herself away from his grip.

"I'm asleep," he spoke, in a monotonous voice.

People who didn't know him would think he was serious... but she knew him better. He was teasing her. After several failed attempts to escape from his arms, she gave up. A light smile played on her lips as she drew her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. She laughed, looking up to see his expression. Her cheeks tinted pink, she cupped her right hand around his chin and faced him towards her. Closing her eyes, the crimson-eyed girl pulled her body upwards such that the distance between them disappeared, forehead on forehead.

"Kaname Onii-sama, you're heating up..." she opened her eyes in a flash, an expression of worry.

He, too, opened his and seeing the look on her face, he chuckled.

"Vampires don't get ill," he stated, lifting his hand to caress her cheek gently.

"Liar," she replied, pouting, "Its probably negative five degrees outside and you're burning up this much. Are you okay, Onii-sama?"

The Pureblood male closed his eyes, hugging her tighter.

"Guilty."

"I knew it."

"Don't worry."

"I'm not worried..."

"Sure?"

He pulled himself towards her even closer, feeling her breath against his cheek. In response, the brunette girl's face flushed a deep red. A teasing look descended on his eyes.

"B-b-baka Onii-sama," she murmured, her eyes looking downwards in embarassment.

Silence engulfed the room. His breathing grew steady. They merely laid there, content in each others' arms.

"Ne, Kaname Onii-sama?"

Yuuki spoke, breaking the silence. No reply followed. Kaname's eyes were shut close. She sighed, pushing her face back against his chest, burying in the warmth.

"Arigato, Onii-sama." _Thank you._

"For?"

She whipped her head up to face him. He wasn't asleep at all. Her lips were pursed, embarassed by what she would say next. Unable to wait, Kaname pulled her up towards him, kissing her gently. Deepening the kiss, the slender girl closed her eyes in cue, hands placed on his cheeks.

Finally, they broke the kiss, catching their breath.

"For?" again he asked, eyes filled with anticipation.

"Everything," she replied, smiling lovingly.

* * *

With a final pinch of salt, the meal was complete. The silver-haired vampire grabbed a wooden spoon, stirring the stew carefully.

"Go sit down, I'll bring it in," he spoke, in a much warmer tone.

The brunette nodded, washing her hands before heading towards the dining table. After a few minutes, the boy followed, holding a huge bowl in hand. Placing it down, he took a seat before ladling the stew into their individual plates.

Keira grabbed her pen and wrote.

"Itadakimasu!" it read, said girl smiling cheerfully as she ate the meal.

Similarly, Zero brought a spoon of the stew to his lips, taking a mouthful.

_Silence._

"Kuran Keira," the notebook was pushed towards his view, her eyes shifting around nervously.

His eyes widened. _What?_

"Kuran?" he asked, more shocked than ever.

She nodded solemnly, writing another note.

"Futago Imouto." _Twin Sister._

No wonder she looked similar to Yuuki, he thought tho himself. Having another mouthful, he stared at the girl in front of him.

"So you're that_ damn _Kuran Kaname's sister," he uttered spitefully, only to receive a cold death glare from the brunette.

"Do not speak like that of my brother," she wrote, menacingly, in fired up anger.

He shrugged. Again, silence.

"Kirai?" _Hate me?_

_Again, silence..._

* * *

Gotta go now, see you mid-May! =] Love you guys! DO R AND R! THE BUTTON IS BENEATH YOU AS WE SPEAKKKKKKKKKKK!


	22. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters =]

I'm back~~~ xD Mid Years were a bummer. =.= I officially hate exams... Just kidding, though I'm really REALLY STUPENDOUSLY sucky at Math, yesh, what with the algebra!

So, back to reviewer's replies

_**MidnightThorn **_Ehehehe, I really emjoyed writing the fluffy Kaname and Yuuki parts. But now, sadly, its the time of seriousness since Keira's practically gone. But, I won't neglect the fact that this is a KXY fanfic and hence, must be full of YuMe GOODNESS! Truthfully, about the ZeroxKeira bit, I'm not sure... Maybe? I suppose... =]

_**god of all **_Thanks for the review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and support the fanfic till the end!

* * *

The grand gates of the old Kuran mansion opened with a loud creak, as a pair of beautiful Purebloods walked calmly into the mansion with ease. However, the moment the doors to the mansion shut close, only then did they really let themselves go.

"Keira? We're back!" the long-haired brunette exclaimed, with an excited laugh as she ran upstairs towards their bedroom, ready to tell her sister of the entire event.

Nonetheless, she was greeted by an empty room, not even a single figure in sight.

"Keira? Keira, where are you?" her tone of voice escalated to that of worry as she rushed once more, from room to room, eyes surveying each room in search of a particular crimson-eyed vampire.

Needless to say, her efforts proved futile and this only made her panic further, as she ran, in quick unbalanced steps down the stairs to where her brother stood, gazing at her questioningly. Despite her Pureblood nature, the petite girl was not able to foreshadow her fall, and so she did, slipping right as she ran down the set of staircase, body lifting off the ground as a small gasp escaped her parted lips.

The Pureblood male below catched her effortlessly, hands on her slender waist as he pulled her down into his grasp. He could see and feel the panic being felt by the girl in front of him, even so by the increasing rate of heartbeat that he could sense just by touching her. Gently placing her down, he let his hands cling loosely around her waist, as he stared intently into her widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

His worried tone of voice only made his fiancee break down in tears, as she replied hastily,

"K-K-Keira, she's... she's... she's gone!"

An instant flash of panic descended across his face, but he sealed it in just in time from being noticed by the girl in his arms. Although hesitant, he lifted his hands off the younger girl's waist and surveyed the mansion with sharpened sight.

It was true, she _was _gone.

"I thought, since she wasn't at the ballroom, then she'd... she'd be at home! But, she's not! Kaname Onii-sama, what if something happened to..." the worried vampire began to ramble, but was immediately hushed by a finger to her lip.

"Calm down, Yuuki."

"I can't! She won't leave without telling us, I know! I promised myself I'd protect her and now..."

He pulled her into a warm embrace, calming the distressed female down as the train of thoughts in his mind began to move steadily for a solution. This worked perfectly, as the smaller vampire in his embrace began to lean in closer to him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

Judging by the almost-fading scent in the mansion, Kaname could infer that the missing girl had been gone for a long while. Although he was trying hard to find positive reasoning as to why she was gone, he couldn't. He knew Keira more than she thought he did. He knew she would definitely inform them if she were to leave. And, judging by her coat hanging neatly on the hanger in the living room, it would also mean that she didn't run away from home. That only left one reason.

Something happened to her... _Something bad._

Stroking his fiancee's hair soothingly, he tightened the hug, breathing in her heavenly scent. After her sobbing subsided, he pulled himself away from the embrace, and gazed into his lover's eyes lovingly. With a thumb, he wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her gently on the forehead. Lifting both hands up to cup the girl's cheeks, he lifted her head up to face him. Exhaling slowly, he spoke,

"Listen, Yuuki. Stay here, while I go out and search for her."

Before the girl could protest, he continued sternly, "Listen, Yuuki. You can't follow me. If...If something bad happened to her, I don't want you to get hurt as well. Trust me. Stay here, wait for our return. I promise you everything will be fine..."

"Kaname, please I..."

"No Yuuki..."

"Kaname, what if you get..."

"Believe in your fiance a little, all right?"

He chuckled at this point, lifting the otherwise tense atmosphere. He could still see the look of uncertainty in his sister's eyes, and to ease this, he pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers in a loving, yet chaste kiss.

"Trust me, okay?" he added.

After finally gaining her composure, the brunette brushed away the tears threatening to form and looked at her brother intently, with a brave smile on her face.

"Okay," she replied, nodding her head vigorously, although her voice was about to break.

The straight-haired vampire stood longingly at the door, sending her fiance off with a sad smile on her face. He could see this, of course, and merely smiled back at her, as if telling her to trust him with his eyes.

"Take care of the house Yuuki," he bidded her farewell, as he turned with a steady determination to find his missing sister.

Just as he took a step away from the door, he felt a light tug on his coat sleeve. He turned back hesitantly. He knew it would take much much more of him to leave the girl now if he saw the look on her face. But, as he turned, he found his lips pressed against the soft and smooth lips of the brunette, her slender hand still on his sleeve. She kissed him passionately, tenderly, never wanting to let go. Finally, after much longer, they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Kaname, I won't forgive you if you don't come back, just so you know," she spoke, voice croaking now and then, "Its a promise, okay!"

He nodded briefly and turned away, this time for good, leaving his home far behind.

* * *

"ASSHOLE," wrote the offending note, as the petite girl pushed it into the palm of the taller Level E vampire.

The boy had apparently, and he cursed himself for doing this, walked in on her while she was changing. If he had seen her while she was still in her underwear, it wouldn't be that bad, but he just _had _to, and he swore at himself again for his lack of luck, walk in on her when she had just unclasped her _bra_.

A silent gasp had escaped her lips, and her face flushed red as a tomato. Immediately, she threw all the things she could find in her grasp at him, leaving him slightly bruised as he closed the door in an effort to stop the attack. Right after she had changed, she walked, _more like stomped_, her way out of the room and gave the note to him.

The day before that, his classmate (not more - he wouldn't _really_ consider her a friend) Sayori Wakaba had arrived with a whole bag of clothes for the _freeloader_ (what he called the damned girl) so that she needn't have to wear his old clothes like the last time. He really needed to start asking her when she would go back home, but he'd rather not.. at least, not for now.

"Oi," he called out to her, holding the note that he had received from her.

This caused the smaller girl to turn, facing him with a disgusted look as she mouthed the words, "Na-ni, HEN-TAI?"

_What, you pervert?_

A small, small, almost tiny, smile lighted his features. This showed that he was amused. He stalked his way up to her, then leaned in to whisper into her ear. The brunette's face flushed red once more, surprised by the intimate action.

"Oi, you didn't..." he whispered, gesturing to her back.

The crimson-eyed vampire turned to face her back. Then, down to her white frilly-skirt.

_Oh._

_Shit._

She realised that her skirt, apparently one that _conveniently_ had its zip at the back, was unzipped. Yep, unzipped, revealing her beige-coloured... _you know what_.

In a rush, she zipped it up, face now ready to explode. Taking out her notepad and pen from the skirt's left pocket, she wrote furiously, tearing off the piece of paper. When she was done, she practically ran towards the older boy who had made his way to the kitchen and placed it on his hands in anger.

"!" this time, it wrote, with a picture of an angry emoticon drawn at the bottom.

He couldn't stop himself. His face tightened up, he was biting his cheeks. And then he exploded... into endless laughter. Holding the note in his hands, he laughed like he never did before. The Pureblood female was confused, and stared at the silver-haired teenager in confusion.

_Nani yo!, _she thought in her head, _What's with the creepy evil laughter?_

And then she felt it, a pain that surged up her spine, to her brain, pulsating in that one second. A tiny squeak escaped her lips as she fell onto the wooden floor, and caused the older boy to turn worriedly to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down to her level, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up to look at him. Eyes wide with fear.

_Kaname Onii-sama's in danger._

* * *

The tall Pureblood looked to his left then to his right, inahling every now and then to determine her scent. Standing still, he began to consider his decision, then with a brief nod, walked in the left direction. Although her scent was as good as gone, he could still make out where she went from the traces of her scent still left. Exhaling lightly, he increased his pace, hands flicking off the snow that fell on his shoulders.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

With this thought in mind, Kaname sighed. He hadn't told his fiancee the truth, of what he really knew. Perhaps, he just didn't want his beloved sister to get overly worried. He nodded, yeah, perhaps that was why he had hidden the truth from her. Actually, the moment he had stepped out of the door, he had smelled it. That scent - the most horrid scent ever. _The scent of Rido..._

"I won't forgive you if you don't come back," he remembered Yuuki saying to him.

The crimson-eyed vampire sighed once more. The look on her sister's face when she had said that... He chuckled briefly to himself. Then, lifting a free hand, he brushed his cold fingers past his lips. The lips that had kissed hers many, many times. Tender ones, shy ones, passionate ones... All of them, they had experience all of them before. He wondered if she knew...

"Kaname," he heard a grosteque voice calling out his name from behind him, pulling him from his reverie.

With a quick reaction unknown to human, he turned to find a long whip of blood steadily moving towards him. He pursed his lips, realising the identity of his offender. Without a move of any muscle, he broke the whip of blood off mid-way, before it could reach his face.

"Rido," he replied, voice surprisingly calm.

"Ara, the Princess isn't with you today?"

At the mention of Yuuki, the pale brunette instantly frowned in anger. As if in cue, his left hand began to disintegrate into blood, forming into a scythe. Kaname pointed it threateningly towards his 'uncle', brows furrowed in deep hatred.

"Don't you dare speak of Yuuki," he uttered spitefully, his long fangs now protuding out of his lips.

Once more, his mind drifted to the image of his beautiful fiancee. He swore then and there, if Rido were to even try to hurt his Yuuki, he would kill him with whatever it takes. He remembered the final kiss she had given him before he left. That kiss of promises, that kiss of hope and faith of his return._ A kiss of farewell..._

As Rido flung numerous attacks at him, Kaname blocked them with speed and agility, swinging the scythe towards the older Pureblood in anger.

_Gomen Yuuki_, he thought to himself, _he might now be going back after all._

* * *

Just as quick as the pain appeared, it disappeared. Cold sweat was running down her cheeks in long streaks.

"Oi, Keira, _Keira_!" the older boy shook her on the shoulders, calling for a reaction.

Finally realising him, she stared back into his eyes, signalling that she was okay.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once more, raising an eyebrow to show his disbelief.

She nodded, more vigorously this time, ending it with a soft smile just so she could reassure him. Trying to lighten the mood, she suddenly widened her eyes at him.

"What?"

Keira widened her eyes further, staring at him like a starry-eyed teenager.

"What's wrong with you?"

Opening her mouth to speak, she stopped herself in time. The brunette pulled out her note, scribbling in it in excitement and then showed it to the silver-haired boy.

"You called me by my_ first_ name~ XD" said the note, another emoticon drawn beside the words.

He sweat-dropped. That, was what made her so happy? Well, it was true that he previously only called her 'Oi', or 'Kuran' or 'You' or most commonly, 'freeloader'. He exhaled slowly, looking at the supposedly higher ranking vampire next to him, who was still, creepily, staring at him like he was an idol.

_What a child..._ He thought to himself, laughing lightly. Patting her on the head, he lifted the both of them up.

"Get out, I'll cook for you something so wait obediently outside like a good girl," he spoke, as he ushered her out of the kitchen.

Unknown to him, the brunette was relieved at his reaction. It seemed her trick did work after all. _The pain earlier..._ she had managed to take his attention off it. Narrowing her eyes, Keira sighed. She knew what that pain earlier was about but shrugged it off anyway. At that moment, the first thing that came to mind was that her brother was in danger. It was just a sudden thought but then again, it seemed so surreal. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away.

Everything was alright, she reassured herself, Kaname Onii-sama and Yuuki Onee-sama were probably still at the function... so nothing bad could have happened.

Nothing at all... she _hoped_.

* * *

Wah, Im pretty satisfied with this chapter! Next~ Keira and Zero go back to Cross Academy! And Yuuki found Juuri's journal~~~ Meanwhile, Kaname is? Stay tuned, to find out... REVIEW DEARIES!


	23. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters =]

Lookie, its a new chapter! =D I feel so sad T_T cause the story's gonna end soon. -sighs-

Anyway, sorry for the late update, been busy with tuition and extra classes. =_= REALLY REALLY getting busy, I just hope I have time to update. =]

* * *

"Since when were you human?" the notepad wrote offendingly, held by an equally irate Pureblood vampire, who stared in disbelief at the uniform-clad male in front of her.

"Since before I was bitten by a _Pureblood _like you," the silver-haired boy replied, tone simply oozing with sarcasm, placing emphasis on the word 'Pureblood'.

The said teenager was wearing his usual Day Class uniform, similar to the Night Class uniform, just with a direct contrast in colour. Whereas the Night Class uniform was white with black outlines, the Day Class uniform was black with white outlines. The only thing that was about the same was the red ribbon, or tie, for the male students. Now... the funny thing for Keira was... _Wasn't Zero a vampire or something?_

Taken aback by the amethyst-eyed boy previous reply, the brunette shot back with an equally sarcastic remark. With a speed of writing not found in mere humans, she wrote with full irritation towards the older vampire in front of her.

"How did you get into the school, bribed the principal or something?"

Oh hell no, she did _not_ just insult his intelligence. He raised an eyebrow as the crimson-eyed girl flipped over the page to reveal another note.

"Oh I forgot, he's your DAD. =_= "

Again with the damn emoticons. And wha - DAD? You have got to be kidding me. Just before he could reply, again, another flip of the page.

"MAIN QUESTION OF THE DAY: Why am **_I_** wearing a Day Class Uniform?"

With this, the petite vampire flashed her fangs at him, staring at the older boy with an is-he-colour-blind-or-what look. Apparently, Wakaba-san had also dropped off a Day Class uniform for her when she came with the bag of clothes. The amber-eyed female had said that it was 'just in case of emergencies'. At the memory of this, Keira sweat-dropped. _Really, Wakaba-san, really now?_

But then again... suddenly, the _emoboy_ (what she called the damned boy for calling her a freeloader) had ordered her, yes, he dared to order her, to wear the uniform for that day and follow him to the academy.

"You know I'm a prefect?"

_Nod._

"You know I'm supposed to patrol the school even if its the holidays?"

_Tilts head. Nod._

"You know that anytime anyone from the Hunters' Association can just pop over here?"

_Squints eyes. Nod._

"So... I don't want to come here after patrolling to see you dead in my house."

_Widens eyes. Nods several times._

"You can go die anywhere you want... just _not_ in my house."

_Nods - pause._

The amethyst-eyed vampire cursed at the pain from being hit by a notebook. Meanwhile, after completely ignoring the death glares from the male in front of her, the brunette began to survey herself up and down. Although she did wear the Cross Academy uniform before, Keira couldn't help but feel a little nervous from wearing it once more. The idea of attending school made her tremble with anxiety and excitement. Like the first time she went with Kaname...

_Onii-sama._

The pale Pureblood stopped her daydreaming for a moment at the memory of her brother. _She wondered if..._ they had found out that she was gone. And if they were searching for her. Not too soon, another battle would begin, she was sure of it. As for now, all she wanted to do was enjoy her last peaceful moments with the boy she had grown, sorta, attached to.

"Oi,"

She shifted her gaze to the Level E vampire who had already leaned closer to her. The wine-eyed vampire found herself blushing... for no apparent reason actually.

With a barely visible grunt, the pale-faced male lifted his hand towards the brunette's neatly tied side-ponytail before briefly landing on the white ribbon holding it together, and pulling it off her hair, letting the long strands of her hair cascade down her back all the way to her waist.

"Much better," Zero mumbled inconspicuously, but nonetheless, being a Pureblood, she could hear it all.

The taller boy moved for the door, the shorter girl behind him tailing slowly behind, eyes wide with embarassment.

Where had she seen this scene before? **(A/N: Do YOU guys remember?)**

* * *

She had found it, the place she had been searching for for a long, long time. The Kuran mansion's dungeon, yes, her twin sister's previous prison. It took her a while to find it, albeit, the hints given before by her sister before didn't help one bit. Not to mention the fact that the mansion was far bigger than her previous haven in the Chairman's home. But, she had succeeded in finding it. The brunette had just allowed her legs to carry her around the mansion through instinct and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a tall metal door which stood like a sore thumb among the other more Victorian-styled doors.

Swallowing hard, Yuuki wiped off the sweat on her face with the back of her hand. Why was she so nervous? The slender girl didn't know why. The room just seemed to emit an unexplainable dark aura that put her off. Hesitant at first, the brunette began to open the door calmly. Immediately, she was choked with an explicit scent she didn't know of. She could feel her knees crumbling underneath her weight, and all she could hear was her continuous coughing as she collapsed to the ground, kneeling in discomfort. Tears had formed in her crimson eyes.

"W-W-What's this... feeling?" the petite girl whispered to herself in between coughs.

It was hard to describe the scent - no, the _aura_ - of the room. It was in one word, simply,_ bitter. _It made tears sting in her eyes though no one provoked it. It made her blood pump faster through her veins. It made her feel asthmatic, unable to breath, just simply gasping for air. And with no rhyme or reason, she saw_ it. It_, as in a vision of her younger sister, sitting on her bed with eyes wide open yet empty of life. The cold, motionless crimson orbs that dug deep into her own soul. Loneliness. Sadness. _Indescribable pain._

Gently lifting herself off the ground, the brunette took a minute to indulge in the overwhelming feelings that came towards her as she entered the room. Streaks of tears were visible on her otherwise pale cheeks, but she ignored them for now. Truthfully, Yuuki just wanted to know how it felt like as her sister. The absence of sound, the absence of companionship. Deprived of any freedom, deprived of the chance to even take a step out of the safety of her prison.

When the Pureblood female finally felt herself regaining her strength, she began to survey the tiny room, made even more suffocating with the absence of any windows. Though similar to her own abode in the past, there was something different about being in this roo... no, _dungeon. _She realised that the entire room remained spick and span, a neatly made bed in the middle of it, with curtains hanging loosely from its sides. There was a table, a chair, a wardrobe and a little chest full of toys. All in all, it was simply a normal little girl's room. With much affection, Yuuki found herself hugging one of the dolls she found on her sister's bed close into her embrace. She buried her face in what was left of the seemingly torn ragdoll, a princess; it had seemed to be with a tiny crown sewn on its head. Inhaling deeply the scent of the old toy, more visions appeared in her mind - a tiny little girl sitting with knees to her chest in front of the metal door, holding the doll tightly in her arms... _crying._ Then, as if showing a sign of desperation, the little girl ripped off the arms of the doll, then the legs, then the head, sobbing silently with each movement.

At this, the brunette cringed.

"Gomenasai," she murmured under her breath, though the one who needed to hear it the most wasn't here.

_She wasn't here._

* * *

"Welcome," the silver-haired boy rolled his eyes as he lead his partner into the stables, fully sarcastic.

Upon seeing the smaller girl that came after him, a huge grunt echoed throughout the area, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Ah - sorry, Lily hates people..." Zero muttered inconsiderately, and before she could even protest, he continued, "Vampires included."

Gazing at the animal that made the loud noise earlier, the brunette shuddered in fear, taking slow steps into the stables, all the while staring cautiously at the horse that stood threateningly by Zero's side.

"What the heck is that thing?" the Pureblood vampire raised her notebook to face her companion.

"A horse... Are you sure your parents didn't drop you in the head when you were a baby?" he replied, oblivious to the change in expression on the younger girl's face when he said the word 'parents'.

"They might as well have..." she murmured under her breath, shaking her head when the amethyst-eyed teenager asked her what she had just said.

Keira crinkled her nose a slight. She didn't really like the smell of the stables... It smelled horridly of horse excretion and hay and rotten wood and other yucky stuff. Unfortunately, for _her_ especially, the taller male had realised this action.

"I forgot. You're a Pureblood. You must hate these types of places..." the silver-haired boy spoke curtly, obviously offended.

This set her writing, writing vigorously on her notepad.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, KIRYUU ZERO!"

The moment she showed what she had written to said boy, she moved herself closer, yet reluctantly, towards the white mare he had called 'Lily'.

_What in the? I can't believe I'm doing thisssssssss! Its gonna eat me or something! STOP, Keira, stop now or you'll regret it! Sttoooooooooo..._

Before she knew it, she had her hand placed gently atop the forelock of the apparently shocked mare. The crimson orbs of her eyes widened in shock at the sudden action.

_It. izz. gonnnaa. eeet. me. A-LIEFFF._

_It neighed._ The horse neighed, immediately causing the Pureblood to close her eyes in shock.

"What the _hell_?" she heard a voice.

Finally, gaining some courage, she raised an eyelid to see if her hand had been chomped off. Apparently not, for the mare was not affectionately leaning into her caress, neighing in... _yes, _this felt almost impossible even to her, it was neighing in delight.

Finding herself more confident, she felt a tug on the corner of her lips and turned to face her older companion. The slender girl continued to pat the white mare lovingly, smiling at its antics, all the while staring at the boy with a slight smirk, as if to say, "I did it, Emoboy. In. Your. Face."

At this, the boy turned away from her, unable to face the girl. This, to the girl, meant he was defeated and so she was glad. Yet, to him, it was different. She wouldn't believe him for sure, but for the first time, he had to admit, he was having fun.

"Baka, even _that girl _couldn't handle Lily. Yet you..." he mumbled incoherently to himself.

He felt his cheeks flush a slight red. Finally sighing in defeat, he slumped to the ground, smirking at the girl before him.

"All right, you win."

* * *

A tiny pink notebook lay on the tall study desk of the room. Although it appeared to be just a normal ordinary notebook with an intricate floral design on its cover, the Pureblood knew there was something wrong with it, what with the dry red stain that tainted the top right hand corner of the book.

It had the scent of blood.

With hands shaking more than the brunette would have ever imagined to, the crimson-eyed vampire flipped the cover - to find a name she knew so well.

_Kuran Juuri._

* * *

HOHOHO~ Please do reviewwwwwwwwwww! Please Please PLEASEEEEEE! I will llove you guys if you do! XD


End file.
